On Shuffle
by BKTheGoldenKnight
Summary: This is a compilation of random Bechloe one-shots. Rating may change depending on the story. RECENT STORY: THERE'S SO MUCH LOVE IN BETWEEN US
1. I Was First

A/N: So I was thinking...I have a couple of Bechloe moments in mind that wouldn't work well with my other fics and I thought about posting them separately but then I think I'll just make like a compilation of everything. Hope you'll like it. If you have suggestions, feel free to PM me or drop a review.

* * *

 **I Was First**

Coincidence? Probably.

Rating: K+

* * *

Chloe exited her apartment building and hurried down the sidewalk to get a cab. She was running late for her first day and was hoping that she would only get a warning from her boss. She's working for a fashion magazine as a photographer. After calling for a cab, she saw the car pulled over in front of her and quickly got inside along with her camera bag.

"Style Mag-" She paused when she noticed the brunette who shifted on her seat.

"Cherry Bomb please." The brunette turned her head and was surprised to see Chloe.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. She was sure she was the one who called the cab first.

"Great," The brunette mumbled.

"Hey, I saw this cab first." Chloe stated.

"Um. No. I was actually standing across the street and I called this cab first."

"But I was here first. It's not my fault you had to cross the street."

The woman raised her eyebrows and laughed bitterly, "Oh really? I don't remember you already sitting in the cab when I got in."

Chloe rolled her eyes and called the driver's attention, "Um. Excuse me, sir?" She asked with a polite smile, "Of the two of us, who was the first person you saw?" The driver looked at the rear view mirror and grabbed a magazine from the dashboard. Chloe frowned at the driver's response. She faced the brunette woman and shot her a glare, "Look, I really really need to get to Style Magazine. It's my first day and I don't want to mess things up."

The brunette looked at her for a moment. She rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. You're welcome." She got out of the car.

Chloe said 'thank you' just when the brunette closed the car door. Not even a smile from the woman. But of course, she understood why the woman was pissed because she would've felt the same if this happened to her. She was grateful that she didn't have to go through an argument with her about it. She then told the driver her destination.

* * *

 _A few days later…_

Beca went out for grocery shopping. She had run out of food for the week and, believe it or not, she liked grocery shopping. She had her headphones on as she pushed her cart. She took glances at the list of groceries on her phone then at the aisles to look for the item. She didn't feel the need to rush since she took a night off from deejaying at her friend's club. After taking a box of cereal from the shelf, she pushed her cart then made her way to the next aisle as she checked her list again.

"Milk," She muttered. She turned her cart to the right and scanned through the shelf. Once she had spotted the last carton of milk, she quickly made her way to take it. Just when she took hold of the carton, she saw another hand grabbing it. She looked up and saw a familiar face. She examined the redhead who was standing in front of her and realized who it was.

"You," Beca took off her headphones and placed them around her neck.

"Okay, this is getting weird to be honest. First, the cab. Now, this? Are you following me or something?" The redhead gave her a questioning look.

"I guess I should be asking you the same question," Beca said with smirk, "Well, you took my cab so I think I should take the milk this time."

Chloe tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, "Um, I was certain that I grabbed the milk first."

Beca raised an eyebrow in amusement, "I do believe that I was first."

Before Chloe could respond, she noticed an arm blocking Beca's face. She saw an old blonde woman reaching for the milk that they were arguing over. The woman smiled at the both of them and pushed her cart away.

"I can't believe this. Now I get to eat my cereal with no milk," Beca sighed in frustration and looked at Chloe who took out her phone after receiving a message. This was probably the first time Beca took notice of how beautiful the redhead was. She slowly smiled as she gazed at her.

Chloe frowned and noticed the weird look the brunette was giving her, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just noticed how beautiful you are, Cab-stealer."

Chloe quirked her eyebrow as her lips formed a smile, "Wow, And now you're trying to hit on me?"

"Maybe this is a sign. Like, we should get a cup of coffee sometime."

"How do you even know if I'm into girls?"

"Either way, I'd still want to get a cup of coffee with you."

Chloe simply chuckled while shaking her head, "Okay. I see where this is going. If I see you for the third time, then you can ask me out."

Beca was taken aback and nodded in agreement, "Deal. What's your name?"

Chloe smirked, "If we meet again, then I'll tell you." She winked at her as she pushed her cart past the brunette.

Beca's eyes followed the redhead and saw that she turned left. She pushed her cart quickly in a different direction and went to the aisle where the redhead was supposed to be but she wasn't there. She discreetly looked around but there was no sign of the woman. She sighed and just went on with her grocery shopping.

Little did she know that Chloe was standing behind her. She kind of had that feeling Beca would follow her. She giggled silently when she saw the brunette had given up. She shook her head in amusement and made her way to the cash register to pay for her groceries.

* * *

 _A week later…_

Beca entered a CD store to look for an album she needed for her set. She bought CDs from time to time because she loved copying the cover and make some sketches. She walked further inside to look for the perfect album.

Chloe, on the other hand, entered the same store. She loved music as much as she loved photography. She likes to collect her favorite albums. Sure, she can purchase them on iTunes but there was something about CDs that Chloe really loved. She was looking at a few albums and there was one that caught her attention. She took a few steps to take a closer look then reached for it. When she was about to take it from its place, she saw another hand grabbing the same CD.

She slightly frowned and was met by the same brunette she had met days ago at the grocery store. The same brunette who 'almost took' her cab. She was really getting tired of this.

"You, again." The brunette smirked. She was a bit surprised to see Chloe again but she was happy to see her.

"It had to be you of all people," Chloe said as she tried to stop smiling. She was a bit happy to see the brunette again.

"It's inevitable," Beca said as she smiled at her.

"Well, I saw this CD first," Chloe took the CD from Beca's hands. The brunette reached for it and was able to take it away from her. Chloe shot her a glare and leaned in to take the CD. "Give me that!"

"Nope, saw it first. It's mine," Beca chuckled as she stretched out her arm so Chloe couldn't reach it. It was a matter of time when they realized their faces were only inches apart.

"Um, Ma'am," a thin teenage boy who stood behind Chloe said, "We have another copy." He raised the album that he was holding and handed it to Chloe. She took it and said thank you. They both waited for the boy to walk away.

"This is ridiculous," Beca said with a light chuckle, thinking how silly it was fighting over a CD.

"I know. I'm sorry," Chloe said while giggling.

"So, I never forgot our deal at Hypermart the other day," Beca had put on a charming smile as she locked eyes on Chloe, "I mean, _this_ _is_ the third time I saw you."

Chloe couldn't help but mirror the brunette's smile, "What deal was that?"

"Wanna grab a cup of coffee?" Beca asked.

Chloe tilted her head and pretended to think about it. She let out a small smile, "Sure, just don't take mine this time."

Beca let out a light laugh and asked, "What's your name?"

"Chloe."

"Beautiful name. It's nice to meet you, Chloe. I'm Beca." She reached out her hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, Beca," Chloe took her hand with a bright smile.


	2. Magazine

**Magazine  
** "Your smile is different. Your looks are different. You've totally changed."

Rating: T

* * *

"Holy shit," Stacie gasped as she picked up a magazine from the stand. She was waiting for her bestfriend, Beca, as she paid for the book she had bought.

"I think I'm gonna buy the second book when I finish this. This story is quite interesting," Beca said as she studied the cover of the book she just bought. She stood behind Stacie who was still staring at the magazine. She quirked her eyebrow when she didn't get a response from the tall brunette, "What's- Ohmygod," Beca widened her eyes at the cover of the magazine.

"I'm not sure if this is actually her but she definitely looks like her," Stacie said, handing the magazine to Beca.

Beca didn't answer for a moment. She took a good look at the woman on the cover. She had blonde hair and her dress was stunning- though it was quite revealing. She had bright blue eyes and in that moment, Beca knew that that woman was no other than Chloe Beale.

"She looks so…different," Beca muttered, not taking her eyes off the magazine.

Of course, she would never ever forget Chloe. They were best of friends in high school but they had lost touch since the redhead had moved in to a different city. Beca knew Chloe always wanted to be a supermodel. She would even make fun of her because the way Chloe looked when they were in highschool was totally different to the way she looks in this magazine.

* * *

-flashback-

 _Beca was working on a new mix in her room when someone hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. She slightly jumped and turned around and was met by a redhead with a huge smile on her face, "What the- I told you to stop doing that!"_ _She said as she took off her headphones._

" _Oh please. You love it when I do that," Chloe said with a huge grin. She was wearing a pink sweater and a skater skirt with her yellow Converse. Her hair was in two braids (Well, it was always in two braids)._

 _Beca simply shook her head in amusement and went back to making a few changes in her new mix. They weren't dating. They just happen to have a platonic friendship. Chloe is usually the more affectionate one than Beca._

 _Chloe plopped down Beca's bed and pulled out a Vogue magazine from her bag. She started scanning through it. After saving her work, Beca sat down beside Chloe and joined her._

" _Becs, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Chloe asked after looking at an ad of Cover Girl._

" _Probably a DJ or a music producer, how about you?"_

" _I want to be a supermodel like these girls," Chloe gestured at the photos of the women. They're basically celebrities and Beca couldn't recognize them. Beca snickered that earned a slap from Chloe, "What? Do you think I'm not hot enough to be a supermodel?"_

 _Beca let out a light laugh and said, "For starters, you need to get used to dressing up. Like clothes for hot women."_

 _Chloe cringed, "I like my comfortable clothes."_

 _Beca looked at her and just laughed, "Plus, you need to work out." She liked teasing Chloe but what she liked about her was Chloe would just laugh at her jokes or playfully slap her. Chloe never gets mad at her._

" _I hate you," Chloe playfully rolled her eyes._

" _We know that's a lie," Beca said with a smirk._

* * *

"Shit, I can't buy this. I only have one dollar." Beca sighed in frustration as she checked her pockets for extra bills or change. She placed the magazine back on the stand. "I should've bought that instead."

"Chill out, Becs. You'll get to see her this weekend in our high school reunion."

"Right, I don't know if I'm really going to face Chloe Beale," Beca wasn't really sure if it was just her looks that had changed or the Chloe she knew changed. Beca was scared now that Chloe is famous, she might've forgotten her.

"I'm pretty sure nothing's changed. Well, maybe except her hair being blonde and all but she's still Chloe. The girl you have a crush on forever."

"I have moved on. Stop it." Beca was going to tell Chloe about her feelings but that was also the day Chloe told her that she will be moving out. So Beca had kept her feelings to herself all these years.

Stacie raised an eyebrow, "Really? Then why are you so eager to buy her magazine?" She giggled silently as she made her way out of the store.

Beca couldn't answer that. She had to admit, Chloe wasn't just her first crush. She was her first love. It's hard to move on and forget about Chloe. She had a few dates but she would end up comparing them to Chloe.

* * *

Beca took a seat by the bar and ordered a beer. She had already greeted her high school friends and she was glad to be reunited with them. However, there was still no sign of Chloe. Sighing, Beca turned around to face the bartender and took a swig of her beer.

"There you are!" A person hugged Beca from behind.

Beca slightly choked and turned around, "And there she is." Beca eyed at her for a moment. She looked 10 times more beautiful. The blonde hair was real and Beca had to admit it did look good on her. Chloe was wearing a strapless black dress. Her hair was down and it was wavy. "Wow" was all Beca could say.

"What?" Chloe quirked her eyebrow with a smirk.

Beca blinked a few times, "You look hot- I mean, great!" She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck.

Chloe slightly blushed a giggled, "So how have you been? Haven't seen you in forever."

"Well, I'll be opening my own club soon. How about you? I saw your magazine the other day."

Chloe slightly paused for a moment and forced a smile, "So what did you think?"

"I think you look stunning despite the revealing clothes. But that doesn't mean I was- Y'know- Damn it." Beca mentally kicked herself. She had never been this nervous.

"It's okay. I'm pretty confident about all this," Chloe gestured all over her body.

"You should be," Beca nodded and took a sip of her beer.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow? You can come to my photoshoot and we can have lunch afterwards," Chloe said.

"I don't have any plans. I mean, why not. It's not like everyday I get to hang out with the supermodel of the whole wide universe," Beca let out a light laugh that earned a playful slap from the redhead.

They both enjoyed each other's company the whole night and tried to catch up.

* * *

Beca watched Chloe as she struck a sexy pose that made Beca's heart rate speed up. She tilted her head as she looked at Chloe's perfectly toned body. Chloe noticed her and gave her a wink. Beca averted her eyes and she could feel the heat on her cheeks. She busied herself by checking out the issue she saw at the bookstore the other day. She wasn't able to scan it since it was still wrapped in a plastic cover.

When she opened the page, she widened her eyes when she saw her bestfriend…naked. She quickly scanned through the following pages and then she realized this was a porn magazine.

She looked up and saw Chloe was now wearing barely anything. She took the towel that was draped on a lounge chair and quickly made her way to the set, ignoring the curse of the photographer, and wrapped it around Chloe.

"What the-" Chloe frowned in confusion as she let herself be dragged by Beca to a more private spot in the room. "What the hell are you doing, Beca?!"

"I know how much you love modeling. But Chloe, this is not you. You're different. The Chloe Beale I know doesn't want to be seen naked in public. I hate seeing the guys in there looking at you like a piece of meat!"

"This is what I've been doing for about a year now. I thought you knew-"

"I thought you were just modeling for swim suits and not for a porno magazine. You deserve better than this. _You're_ better than this. You've changed." Beca said as she walked away, leaving Chloe who was still wrapped with a towel.

* * *

Beca heard a knock on get door, frowning at the thought that maybe Stacie had lost her keys again.

When she opened the door, she was surprise to see Chloe. She was in a blue checkered dress and Beca noticed that she dyed her hair red again. Just like in highschool.

"I thought about what you said and you're right. I just wanted to feel beautiful and sexy. I'm tired of being invisible. I mean, like I was back in highschool."

Beca just shook her head, "No, you weren't invisible to me. And I've always thought you were beautiful."

Chloe smiled at her bestfriend's sweet words, "I missed you." She took a step closer to give her a hug.

"I missed you too," Beca smiled as she hugged her back. She instinctively wrapped her arms around her waist.

Chloe pulled away and left her arms on Beca's shoulder. She looked at her dark blue eyes then down to her lips. Their faces were just a few inches apart.

Beca leaned a bit closer and she could feel Chloe's breath touching her lips. She waited for brief moment if ever Chloe is going to pull away but she didn't. Before she knew it, Chloe pressed her lips against hers. Beca had deepened the kiss.

"I still owe you lunch," Chloe said after pulling away from the kiss.

"I think you owe me a date," Beca said with a smile.

* * *

A/N: This story was based on a song titled "Magasin" by Eraserheads. (It's an Original Pilipino Music. The song is in Tagalog.)


	3. The Schmuel Song

**THE SCHMUEL SONG**

Based on The Last Five Years. Beca tries to cheer Chloe up.

Rating: K+

* * *

Beca was wrapping the tip of her index finger with a band aid and winced at the pain. She had hurt herself as she prepared something special for Chloe. She was finishing everything up when she heard someone had shut the door. She went out of the room and saw Chloe who slammed her things and maintained a straight face.

"Hey, babe. How was your day?" Beca managed a smile but Chloe ignored her girlfriend's greeting, "Didn't have a great day. I guess."

Chloe removed her coat and made her way to the kitchen. Beca knew this would be the perfect time for her surprise. The brunette knew Chloe has been struggling with her career. She wanted to help her the best way she can.

"You look great," Beca mentally kicked herself for saying that. Chloe shot her a glare and made her way to the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. Beca just let out a look of bewilderment. "Are you ready for that audition this Saturday?" She asked.

"I'm not going," Chloe said in a low voice. She was now wearing Beca's Barden hoodie and sweatpants. She plopped down the couch and lied down.

"Why? Did you call your agent?" Beca asked as she picked up a few papers on the floor and tossed it aside. Thankfully, Chloe hadn't noticed the changes in the room.

"Because I'm not going to get it," Chloe said as she rested her head on one arm of the couch.

"Bullshit." Beca lifted the other girl's legs up and rested them on her lap.

"My agent is on a retreat."

"What the hell is a retreat?" Beca quirked her eyebrow as she gazed at Chloe who looked like someone had kicked a puppy.

"They go to the woods and sacrifice actresses to breed more agents," Chloe answered.

"That's frightening, Chloe. " Beca patted the side of her thigh. Chloe simply shrugged and started drawing patterns on the cushion of their couch. "Well, I have prepared a little surprise for you in a form of a story."

Chloe sighed, "Becs, please not today. I had a shitty day." She held Beca's arm.

"Don't worry. I'll sing it to you. I know my voice helps you relax. And I've been working on this one for hours."

Chloe frowned upon seeing the band aid on Beca's finger, "What happened to you?"

"That. I'll explain later. Right now, I just want you to listen," Beca stood up and placed Chloe's legs on the floor.

"You know, you should be thankful you have an amazing voice," Chloe said as she moved so she was facing Beca. She remained lying down on the couch.

Beca took a seat in front of Chloe's unfinished dress and grabbed a few of the redhead's sewing tools, "I call this story 'The Schmuel, Tailor of Klimovich." She held her hands up as she said the title. Chloe just watched her.

"Schmuel would work till half-past ten at his tailor shop in Klimovich," Beca began with her story, "Get up at dawn and start again with the hems and pins and twist." She took Chloe's scissors and placed her measuring tape around her neck.

"How many times do I have to tell not to touch my stuff? You almost cut yourself with those needles," Chloe stated.

"I told you to listen," Beca chided as she cleared her throat and continued to sing, "Forty-one years had come and gone at his tailor shop in Klimovich. Watching the winter soldier on, there was one thing Schmuel missed."

"'If I only had time,' old Schmuel said," Beca imitated a voice of an old man. Chloe had to admit she found it quite adorable. Beca internally smiled seeing the small smile that formed on Chloe's face, "I would build the dress that's in my head. A dress to fire. The mad desire. Of girls from here to Minsk. But I have no more hours left to sew," Then Beca returned to her normal voice, "Then the clock upon the wall began to glow..."

Beca quickly stood up and took the umbrella that was on the side of the table, "And the clock said, 'Na na na na, na na na. Oh Schmuel, you'll get to be happy!'" She stretched out her arms like a clock. "Na na na na, na na na, I give you unlimited time! It's a magical clock," Beca added. "Na na na na, na na na. So Schmuel, go sew and be happy!"

Beca went back to her sitting position and imitated an old man's voice again, "But Schmuel said, 'No, no, it's not my lot. I've gotta make do with the time I've got." Beca stood up and walked like an old man as she shuffled Chloe's sewing stuff.

"Hey, I just organized those threads," Chloe said as she stood up to fix them but Beca stopped her.

"Let me finish my story and I promise to fix them again," Beca said as she gestured for Chloe to sit back on the couch. Chloe shook her head in amusement and just followed her. "Great, Now where was I?" Beca squinted her eyes, "Oh yeah," She clapped her hands once and continued with her story.

"Schmuel was done at half-past ten and he said, 'Good night, old Klimovich,' Put on his coat to go, but then the clock cried, 'Wait! Not yet!'" Beca shouted as she quickly stood up from the chair and raised one hand on the air and the umbrella pointing at chair where she had just been. Chloe slightly jumped at the sudden action.

"Even though you're not wise or rich, you're the finest man in Klimovich! Listen up, Schmuel-Make one stitch and you'll see what you can get!" Then Beca returned to her seat, "But Schmuel said, 'Clock, it's much too late, I'm at peace with life, I accept my fate...'"

The brunette stood up once again, "But the clock said, 'Schmuel! One stitch and you will unlock the dreams you've lost!'"

Beca sat down on the chair and faced Chloe who was listening to the story carefully. Chloe always loved how Beca writes her songs. They were mostly stories that have a deeper meaning. She couldn't figure out Beca's point in this one.

"So Schmuel, with reluctance, took his thread. He pulled a bolt of velvet and he said,  
'I should take out my teeth and go bed. I'm sitting here with talking clocks instead!'" Beca continued acting like an old man. Chloe let out a light laugh and said, "You're such a dork."

"And you love this dork," Beca gave her a wink before continuing with her story, "And the clock said, 'Na na na na, na na na, Oh Schmuel, you'll get to be happy!' And then let's dance," She pulled her girlfriend up and Chloe reluctantly stood up as she watched Beca dance around her. "Na na na na, na na na, I give you unlimited time! Na na na na, na na na, Just do it and you can be happy!" Chloe sat back on the couch.

"So Schmuel put the thread through the needle's eye and the moon stared down from a starless sky." Beca started playing with Chloe's things, "And he pushed the thread through the velvet black and he looked, and the clock was turning…back!" She rotated her unfinished dress.

Chloe just sat there amused with her girlfriend's actions. She took a mental note to actually fix her sewing stuff again afterwards.

"So he grabbed his shears and he cut some lace as the hands moved left on the old clock's face!" Beca started picking up the Christmas decorations that were on the table beside Chloe's desk. "And his fingers flew and the fabric swirled. It was nine-fifteen all around the world!"

She knelt down in front of Chloe and she started to wrap the decorations around Chloe, "Every cut and stitch was a perfect fit. As if God Himself were controlling it!" Beca let out a laugh as she continued turning Chloe into a Christmas tree. Chloe simply smirked and playfully rolled her eyes. "And Schmuel cried, through a rush of tears, 'Take me back! Take me back all forty-one years!'" Beca was staring at the ceiling as she slightly raised her hands like she was pleading to God. After a few seconds, Beca looked back at Chloe who quirked her eyebrow with a smirk and smiled.

"And on it went," She continued, "Down that silent street, Til Schmuel's dress was at last complete," She placed a ribbon on Chloe's head. Chloe gazed at her and slowly smiled.

"And he stretched his arms, and he closed his eyes, And the morning sun finally started to rise," Beca stood up and made her way beside the Christmas tree and the Christmas lights lit up. That's when Chloe noticed that Beca had finished decorating the living room. Beca wasn't really a fan of Christmas. It was the day Beca's parents told her that they were getting a divorce. But Chloe loved Christmas and all Beca wanted was Chloe to be happy.

Beca knelt down in front of Chloe who was smiling brightly, "And the dress he made on that endless night was a dress that would make any soul take flight!" She started removing the decorations wrapped around Chloe, "Not a swatch, not a skein had gone to waste. Every ribbon and button ideally placed." Once Beca had successfully taken off all the decorations around the redhead, Chloe quickly wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and hugged her tightly. Beca hugged her back and kissed her temple, "Hey, I'm still not yet done with my story."

"You don't have to finish it. I love it, Beca," Chloe said with a smile.

"I would really appreciate it if you let me finish my story first," Beca said, knowing she had just ruined a moment. Chloe pulled away and said, "Fine."

Beca smiled widely and stood up, pulling Chloe up, "And sewn into the seams were forty-one seasons of dreams." Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder as Beca wrapped her arms around her waist, "Dreams that you could feel. Coming real. Okay, we're almost done."

Chloe sat on the couch and watched Beca took out a few Christmas lights, "And that very dress, so the papers swore, was the dress a girl in Odessa wore." Beca was laying out Christmas lights around Chloe's unfinished dress. "On the day she promised forevermore to love a young man named Schmuel," Beca plugged the lights and made an adorable face that made Chloe giggle. "Who only one day before had knocked at her kitchen door." She had put on a proud smile and took a bow, "So what do you think?"

Chloe clapped her hands and smiled, "That was pretty long but it was fine. You sure you want to release that in your album?"

"Oh, no. It's exclusively for Chloe Beale," Beca said as she slowly walked towards Chloe, "But it doesn't end there."

Chloe frowned in confusion. Beca simply smirked and continued but this time she wasn't singing anymore, "Plenty have hoped and dreamed and prayed, but they can't get out of Klimovich." She pouted as she lightly poked Chloe's forehead. She knelt down in front of her, "If Schmuel had been a cute goyish maid, he would've looked a lot like you."

Chloe widened her eyes, "Wait, I'm Schmuel in the story? Why am I not the girl from Odessa?"

Beca smiled and kind of knew Chloe's reaction, "Major plot twist am I right?" She held her hands out and did jazz-hands. "Maybe it's just that you're afraid to go out on to a limb-ovich."

Chloe jutted her bottom lip and Beca scrunched her face, "Maybe your heart's completely swayed, but your head can't follow through."

Chloe let out a sad smile and knew exactly what Beca was talking about. She needed to try harder with her auditions. It was that point in her life when she wanted to give up on her broadway dreams.

"But shouldn't I want the world to see the brilliant girl who inspires me? Don't you that now's a good time to be the ambitious freak you are?" Beca smiled and gently poked Chloe nose. She took her hands and guided Chloe as she stood on the couch. "Say goodbye to wiping ashtrays at the bar. Say hello to Chloe Beale, a big-time star!"

Chloe smiled widely and bowed as if she had just finished a play. Beca gazed at her girlfriend who was now smiling and she continued to sing, "Cause I say, 'Na na na na, na na na, Chloe you get to be happy!" She lifted Chloe up and the redhead laughed as she wiggled her way out of Beca's grip but the brunette was surprisingly strong. "Na na na na, na na na, I give you unlimited time! Na na na na, na na na, Stop temping and go and be happy!" She put Chloe down and she went to her desk as she took out a paper and a magazine then handed them to Chloe, "Here's a headshot guy and a new Backstage where you're right for something on every page."

Chloe took them then plopped down the couch and Beca took out a silver box under the couch, "Take a breath, take a step, take a chance…" She gives the box to Chloe as she searched for her eyes, "And take you time."

Chloe studied the box and gently opened it. Inside was a lovely silver watch, the watch that she saw the other day while they were strolling at the mall. Beca didn't tell her that she knew about that watch. She wanted to give it to Chloe as an early Christmas gift.

After studying the watch, Chloe looked up and saw Beca who was smiling lovingly at her. The brunette reached out her left hand to flip a switch then the whole place was lit up with bright Christmas lights. Their living room looked like a Christmas wonderland.

Beca looked at Chloe whose eyes brightened. The redhead stood up and walked towards Beca. She wrapped her arms around her neck and crashed their lips together, "I love this so much, Beca. I don't know what to say."

Beca simply grinned and said, "Have I mentioned today how lucky I am to be in love with you?"

Chloe let their foreheads touch and said in soft voice, "I love you so much."

"I love you more, Chloe. I promise to be there for you…always."

Chloe smiled and pressed her lips against Beca's. Beca smiled into the kiss. Though Beca had burned her finger while she was fixing the Christmas lights, but to see Chloe smile like that makes everything worth it.

* * *

A/N: Well, I got inspired and I'm having TL5Y feels.

If you're wondering when I'll be updating my other fics, don't worry I'll update them soon. I think I'll focus more on Lost Stars before continuing with What's Her Name. I've been busy with school lately, my apologies.


	4. Is There Something On My Teeth?

**Is There Something On My Teeth?**

Benji's cousin, Chloe, came to town and stayed at his place but there's one problem. His roommate, Jesse, wouldn't stop staring at her so Benji asked Beca if she could stay at her place.

Rating: T

* * *

"No, you do realize that Katie just broke up with me," Beca said as she lifted her cup of coffee close to her lips, careful not to burn her mouth. Benji sighed in exasperation and leaned to rest his arms on the table.

"Becs, please. I swear Chloe is probably going to file a restraining order against Jesse," Benji pleaded.

"It's not my fault your cousin is attractive," Jesse defended himself.

"Shut up or I'll tell Stacie," Beca snapped. Jesse raised his hands in mock surrender. She continued taking a sip of her coffee.

"Beca, please. Promise, it's only for a few days. She just needs a place to stay because she's getting her apartment done." Benji gave his best puppy dog eyes.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Fine." Even though she claims herself as a badass, she still has a soft spot for her friends.

Jesse smirked, "Oh you are going to thank Benji later." He chuckled and patted Beca's thigh. Beca shot him a glare when a small amount of coffee almost spilled on her jeans.

"Dude! These are new jeans!"

"You're the best, Becs! I'll take her to your place tomorrow morning," Benji said with a smile.

"Why can't Jesse just stay at Stacie's for a couple of days?" Beca suggested.

"Apparently we are on a break," Jesse answered, "I'm walking on thin ice. I mean, I love her and I don't want anyone to jeopardize our relationship."

"I swear to God you watch Friends way too much," Beca said.

Jesse simply shook his head and turned to Benji, "Hey, we need to get going to catch that movie. Are you sure you're not coming, Becs?"

Beca gave him a blank stare and Jesse smirked then the two men left the coffeehouse. She sighed and took out her phone as she took a few sips from her coffee cup. A few minutes later she noticed someone standing in front of her she looked up and saw a beautiful redhead.

"Is this seat taken?" The redhead asked with a polite smile. She had mesmerizing bright blue eyes and those are the bluest eyes Beca has ever seen.

Beca simply shook her head and cleared her throat nervously as she continued scanning through her e-mails. She tried to look at the woman in front of her discreetly and admired her beauty. Fortunately the woman was too busy reading a book. She tried to sneak a picture using her phone but she forgot to switch the camera sound off. Just before the woman looks up she dropped her phone on the floor and looked around for a distraction as she scratched her head.

Beca smiled awkwardly at her and the redhead smiled back as she slightly quirked her eyebrow in confusion and continued reading her book. Beca slowly crouched down as she reached for her phone on the floor. She tried to be quiet but failed as she bumped her head on the table. She rubbed her head and took a seat then she saw the woman smile at her as she was holding her laughter.

Beca grinned and said, "I dropped my phone."

The redhead slightly nodded and looked down to her book, "I hope you got a clear picture of me then."

Beca widened her eyes and looked shocked, "I- uh…" She let out nervous laugh. "Well, it's not everyday I get to sit across a beautiful redhead." She said, finally getting her shit together. "What's your name?"

"Chloe."

"Beca. You have a cute name," She smirked. Chloe simply blushed in response.

They've been talking for hours and just enjoyed each other's company. They didn't notice the time when Chloe said she had dinner reservations with her cousin. She had also mentioned that she's temporarily staying at his place because she couldn't take the smell of her newly-painted apartment.

"It was really nice to meet you, Beca." Chloe said as Beca held the door for her on their way out.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too. I think we should do this again sometime," Beca said.

Chloe nodded with a smile, "I think we should."

After exchanging numbers, Chloe waved goodbye to Beca and walked away from the brunette. Beca watched her walk and her heart fluttered as she thought about her wonderful afternoon with Chloe. She was hoping that she would see her again.

* * *

The next day Beca had made breakfast because she was expecting Benji and his cousin this morning. She had placed the last piece of pancake when she heard someone knock on the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Benji.

"Hey, come inside I made you breakfast," Beca greeted with a wide smile. She helped Benji with his cousin's luggage. She looked up and saw a familiar redhead with a huge grin.

"Hey, Beca!" Chloe said brightly.

Beca suddenly got flustered, "Hi, um…wha-...you're…"

"Why didn't you tell me you know Benji?" Chloe asked in excitement, "I can't believe we're going to be living together for a few days."

Beca laughed nervously and placed her hands inside her pockets. She noticed the heavy bags Chloe was carrying and she quickly helped her.

Breakfast went well. Benji and Chloe told Beca their childhood stories but to be honest Beca wasn't paying attention that much because she just kept on staring at Chloe. She admired her blue eyes, her bright smile and the way she giggles was way too adorable that made Beca's stomach flip.

Benji left an hour later because he still had to go to work. Beca doesn't work until night time so she showed Chloe her apartment and oriented her with everything.

"So this is where you'll be sleeping," Beca said as she opened the door to her room.

Chloe entered and looked around, "I'm guessing this is your room?"

"Yeah, it's okay. I can sleep on the couch and I work at night so you can stay here." Beca smiled shyly. Chloe walked towards Beca's shelf where she keeps her albums. The redhead looked at them one by one. Beca just stood there and stared at Chloe.

Chloe laughed lightly as she took out one of the albums, "Guardians of the Galaxy huh?"

"I must say the songs are catchy," Beca said with a nod. She gazed at Chloe who was reading the back of the album. She liked the way her eyebrows furrow and her lips would pout as she read the text. She didn't realize she was staring for too long when Chloe asked her a question.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Chloe smirked and was aware that Beca was staring at her, "Where can I take a shower?"

"Oh…er," Beca stuttered, "Shower, right…um. Over here." She directed Chloe to the bathroom.

Chloe simply giggled and followed Beca.

The following days were torture. Beca tried her best to not stare at Chloe that long but she couldn't help it. Jesse was right, she's crazy beautiful. She got to know Chloe more and it was like they just connected. Beca was working on a mix one night when Chloe sat down beside her and the redhead clearly doesn't know the concept of personal space. Even if they had only known each other for like two days, Chloe would link their arms together and sat close beside Beca when they're sitting on the couch. Beca couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach whenever Chloe touches her.

Chloe asked her to watch a movie with her one night and Beca didn't even hesitate. She was just waiting for an opportunity to spend a night with Chloe. Good thing she didn't work on Saturday nights. To be honest she isn't really paying attention to the movie. She would just end up staring at Chloe and probably drool.

* * *

One day, Beca entered the coffee shop and she was surprised to see Chloe chatting with Benji and Jesse. They were sitting on one table and they seem to be having a great time.

"What's up? I thought you were having lunch with your friends?" Beca asked as she approached them.

"Oh most of them had stuff to do," Chloe turned her head and gave her a smile, "I guess I'll be eating lunch with you, guys. Care to join me?" She looked at Jesse then at Benji.

Jesse glanced at Beca and smirked. He then put on an apologetic face, "I can't. I've made plans with…my co-worker."

Beca slightly glared at him. She knew what Jesse was up to.

"Sure-" Benji said but Jesse shot him a glare, "I mean, I'll also have lunch with…my co-worker."

Chloe pouted and turned to look at Beca, "Well, I guess it's just me and you then." She smiled brightly.

Beca let out a nervous laugh and when Chloe turned around, she shot a glare at the two of her friends. She forced a smile when she saw Chloe stand up to go to the bathroom.

"Co-worker? Jesse, you fucking own this coffee shop," Beca exclaimed in a low voice.

Jesse chuckled, "What's wrong with having lunch with Chloe?"

"I thought you two were getting along pretty well," Benji added, "Unless there's a problem?"

"No, no. We have no problem. We're cool," Beca chuckled and pulled a chair beside Chloe's.

Jesse slowly widened his eyes and pointed a finger at Beca, "Oh my god, you totally like her!"

"SHHHH!" Beca said and lowered her head. "No, I don't but she's fun to hang with."

"Whatever, denial is the clincher," Jesse said with a goofy grin.

"Ok maybe it's a small crush. It'll just go away."

Jesse rolled his eyes and turned to Benji who was laughing, "Becs, it's okay if you want to ask Chloe out." The two of them kept teasing Beca.

"I'm telling you. I don't like Chloe!" Beca said in a raised voice. Jesse mouthed an "O" and looked away awkwardly.

Beca sighed and closed her eyes, "And she's behind my back." She turned around and saw Chloe who was frowning. She stood up so she was facing Chloe.

"So you don't like me?" Chloe asked.

"I…uh…It's not that I don't like you. I mean, I do like you. It's just- Fuck…" Beca said and she felt so nervous. She could feel herself shrinking in embarrassment.

"What? Tell me what's bothering you. Tell me what's wrong." Chloe said and she crossed her arms.

"Chloe, Beca likes you." Jesse said as he ran towards the door. Beca wanted to catch him but Chloe was standing in front of her. Benji just looked at the both of them awkwardly before standing up, grabbing the cookie on the plate and left the coffee shop as well.

"Jesus Christ," Beca muttered. She felt embarrassed and she could feel the heat on her cheeks.

"What is Jesse talking about?" Chloe's face somewhat softened.

Beca took a deep breath. _It's now or never_. "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Well, we were going out for lunch." Chloe pointed out.

"Yeah, but…okay I'm just gonna put it out there," Beca let out a shaky breath, "I'm kind of asking you out on a date." She scratched the back of her neck and smiled awkwardly.

Chloe slowly grinned, "You're cute when you're nervous."

"People call me a bunch of names but 'cute' isn't one of them," Beca stated.

"Well, I think you're cute. And yes, I'd like to go on a date with you," Chloe said with a grin. Beca smiled widely and she did a victory dance in her head.


	5. Throwback

**THROWBACK**

The one with the flashbacks. A one-shot based on my story, Waiting in Vain.

Rating: K+

* * *

"Will you marry me?" Beca was down on one knee. She looked up at the redhead standing in front of her and gave her a sweet smile.

"Yes!" Natasha squealed and jumped a few times.

Beca simply shook her head and stood up, "Come on. That is so not Chloe."

Natasha laughed lightly, "Well, I think you're ready," She said as she made her way to the kitchen of Beca and Chloe's apartment. After moving to LA, Beca and Natasha kept in touch and it turned out that they both work for the same record label. The three of them had been very good friends.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" Beca asked and Natasha handed her a bottle of beer.

Natasha smiled at her, "Beca, you've been with Chloe for like two years now."

"What if she said no?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "Really? Why the hell would she say no to you when she said yes to a woman she only had dated for only five months?"

Beca slightly pouted and nodded in agreement, "Good point." She took a sip of her beer and then her phone rang. She checked her phone and saw Chloe's name with their recent photo. Chloe was grabbing Beca's head and kissed her cheek while the brunette let out a goofy grin. She quickly answered the call.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you," Beca said as she walked away from the kitchen and made her way to the balcony. "So how was your day?"

"I had a great time with Aubrey and Jesse. Too bad you're not here."

"Yeah, I got stuck at work. I'll try to make it up to them."

"By the way, um..." There was uneasiness in Chloe's voice, "I kind of ran into Krista yesterday."

Beca slightly raised her eyebrows and leaned against the ledge, "Oh. So how is she doing?"

"She seems to be doing fine. We had lunch a while ago and I hope it's okay."

"Yeah, y'know. It's fine. It's just lunch with a lot of catching up," Beca rambled as she scratched the cement nervously. "It's totally fine. I'm fine," she said with her voice coming out so squeaky.

"Beca, I swear it's just lunch and we talked."

"I know. I said I'm fine. It's totally cool with me."

Chloe giggled and Beca just let out a huff in response. "Don't be jealous. I can't wait to come home tomorrow. I miss you."

"I miss you too, honey."

"How's work?"

"Oh it's good. Natasha and I have been working on an album and I think it's going to be a hit."

"That's great. Say hi to her for me," Chloe said happily.

They talked until Chloe had to leave to eat dinner with Aubrey and Jesse. Beca and Chloe's relationship had gotten stronger for the past two years. Sure, they had fights but they try to work it out. Everything else in their relationship just felt right. It was like they had been waiting for this their whole lives. They were just stupid enough to realize that what they're looking for was just right in front of them.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

Beca had been working late the last few weeks. She stared at her laptop screen and tried to come up with a new arrangement for Natasha's new song. It was only her first month at work and it was a bit challenging in her part. She rested her back on the couch. She wore her headphones and closed her eyes to relax. After a few minutes, she felt someone kiss her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw her girlfriend's bright smile.

"Come to bed with me," Chloe mumbled against Beca's forehead.

"I still need to finish this. It's due tomorrow," Beca reached for Chloe's cheek and brushed her fingers. Chloe kissed her on the lips –kind of like the famous Spiderman kiss.

After pulling away, Chloe made her way beside her girlfriend and rested her legs on Beca's lap. The brunette placed her laptop on top of her legs. Chloe watched Beca work. She always loved how Beca would stick her tongue out and narrow her eyes as she worked. All the little things that Beca does makes her heart flutter.

Chloe leaned in to kiss Beca on the cheek a few times and the brunette let out a half smile. Beca turned her head and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"You think I wouldn't notice you've been staring at me for the last twenty minutes," Beca said as she fixed her eyes on the screen of her laptop.

"I like looking at you. You're beautiful," Chloe said as she played with Beca hair.

"Creepy," Beca said with a smirk.

"I have the right to stare at you," Chloe had put on a smirk and placed a kiss on Beca's temple before resting her head on the other girl's shoulder.

* * *

"So how long have you been in love with Chloe? You never told me your whole love story," Natasha said as she popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"I can't exactly remember. It was still back in college," Beca answered.

"Too bad. Your first kiss was a drunken one." Natasha let out a half-smile as she ate more popcorn.

Beca chuckled lightly and shook her head, "Nah, It was New Year's Eve."

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

"I'm sure Tom will still love you even if you're wearing a potato sack," Beca said as she stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes. It had been thirty minutes since Chloe had gone in and out of her closet, looking for the right dress.

Chloe just groaned in frustration and lied down next to Beca. "Can we just stay here? It doesn't matter if I went to the party or not."

Beca slightly frowned in confusion, "Why not?"

"He's not coming anyway. I don't want to go."

Beca sat up to look at the upset redhead, "Chloe, it's New Year's Eve. Let's enjoy the night with the Bellas." She slapped the other girl's thigh gently and stood up.

"Wow, I should've been the one to tell you that." Chloe remained lying in bed.

Beca just chuckled in response, "Come on. Get dressed and let's go. They're waiting for us. Forget Tom."

Chloe just sighed deeply and didn't answer. Beca knew what Chloe wanted the most this New Year's Eve. "Okay, if you're looking for someone to kiss tonight," Beca began, "then I'll kiss you."

Chloe propped her elbows and looked at Beca with a bright smile, "Really?"

Beca shrugged and said, "I guess it's a deal."

"It's a deal then." They both smiled at each other and Beca rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Now go get dressed. I'll wait for you outside." Beca checked her phone and had received a bunch of text messages from the Bellas.

Aubrey [20:39]: Where the hell are you?

Stacie [21:04]: Hey, Becs. Get your ass in here. The party just started.

Amy [21:17]: We're at the booth and Aubrey is looking for Chloe. Get in here ASAP!

"So how about this dress?" Chloe asked in a soft voice. Beca looked up and her lips parted at the sight in front of her. Chloe was wearing a simple but elegant white dress with matching black high heels.

Beca breathed out before speaking. "You look amazing."

"Let's go. Aubrey just called and they're looking for us," Chloe took Beca's hand with a cheeky smile and intertwined their fingers. Beca could feel herself melting at the touch.

After a few songs and drinks, Beca checked her time and it was only thirty minutes before midnight. She sat by the Bellas booth and watched Chloe dance along with Stacie and Aubrey. She met Chloe's gaze and the redhead gestured for her to dance with her from the distance. Beca simply shook her head and before she knew it the redhead was walking towards her with playful smile on her face.

"Beca Mitchell, dance with me."

"You know, I don't dance."

"Come on. I still haven't forgotten about our deal," Chloe said as she took her hand and pulled her up. Beca allowed herself to be pulled by her bestfriend and they emerged in the crowd.

Chloe started moving her body according to the beat of the song and Beca just stood there and watched her. She loved Chloe's smile and her mesmerizing blue eyes. She saw Chloe leaning close to her ear and said, "Why aren't you dancing?"

With that, Beca started moving her body awkwardly and Chloe just laughed in response. Their bodies were so close and they moved in sync with the song.

"FIFTEEN MINUTES TIL MIDNIGHT!" The DJ shouted and the crowd cheered. He played a different song and crowd grew wild. Beca and Chloe were enjoying the night when…

"Hey babe," Tom said as he wrapped her arms around Chloe and kissed her on the cheek.

"I thought you couldn't make it." Chloe said as she turned around and grabbed him by the neck.

"I wanted to see you."

Seeing that the redhead was ignoring her and didn't need her company anymore, Beca made her way out of the crowd. She just wanted to get out of there. She wasn't in the mood to celebrate anymore because she knew she couldn't have Chloe. She told herself that these feelings would just go away eventually.

She mentally kicked herself for coming up with that stupid deal. Of course, Tom will make it. Who was she kidding? She shook her head a few times and cursed to herself.

"Beca!"

Beca looked back and saw Chloe walking briskly towards her. She stopped her tracks and forced a smile at the redhead.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked when she had finally reached the place where Beca was standing.

"I'm tired."

"Really? I thought we had a deal," Chloe slapped Beca's arm with a playful smirk.

"Well, Tom arrived. So you go kiss him."

Chloe scrunched her face and titled her head to the side, "Nah, he was late. So I'll make him wait."

"Hey, that rhymes," Beca stated. Chloe just giggled in response. They both jumped when they heard an explosion. Chloe stood beside Beca and they both watched the colorful fireworks in the night sky. However, the brunette trailed her eyes to Chloe who was watching the scene like a five year old. Chloe turned to face her and met her gaze.

Chloe stood in front of her and slowly leaned in. She placed both hands on the brunette's shoulders. Beca leaned forward to close the gap between them and their lips connected. It was just a quick kiss but to Beca it was something unforgettable.

Chloe pulled away with a smile, "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year," Beca replied. Chloe gave her hand a gentle squeeze before going back to the party. Beca watched Chloe walk away and on that night, that's when she realized; she's falling in love with her bestfriend.

* * *

The next day, Beca checked her phone and got a text from Chloe that she had already landed LA. She quickly got in her car to get her.

Beca waited for Chloe at the arrivals area. She tiptoed since tall men were blocking her view. She grunted as she stretched out her neck to look for her girlfriend. She let out a deep sigh and scratched the back of her neck before someone covered her eyes.

"Guess who," said a voice that belonged to no other than the love of her life.

"Gee, I don't know. Please don't take my money," Beca said sarcastically. She held Chloe's hands and turned around. Chloe rested her hands on Beca's shoulders as they shared a passionate kiss. Beca held Chloe by the waist as they kissed.

"I'm glad you're home," Beca said after pulling away from the kiss. Chloe simply giggled in response.

Beca helped her with her bags and of course she hadn't forgotten about what she was supposed to do. They walked towards the exit and Beca had spotted the perfect place to propose. She stopped her tracks and stood in front of Chloe who gave her a confused look.

"Everything okay?" Chloe asked.

Beca looked at her and admired her beauty. She looked at those bright blue eyes that she fell in love with for the past years.

"Do you remember what happened in this very spot?" Beca asked.

Chloe quirked her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Beca chuckled, "This was the very spot where I started my new life. My new life with you."

Chloe let out a shy smile, "It's sweet that you remembered."

"I'm totally lying. Was this really the spot?" Chloe laughed and playfully slapped the other girl. Beca continued, "I'm just joking. Of course, I remember."

"So what are we doing here?" Chloe gave her a questioning look.

"Because I want to start a new life with you."

Chloe knitted her eyebrows together, "What?" Beca grinned and went down one knee as she took out a box from her pocket. Chloe looked around and Beca got everybody's attention. They were all smiling at them, happy to witness a magical moment for the couple. Happy tears were escaping from Chloe's eyes as she turned to look at Beca.

"Chloe," Beca began, "I want you to know that you make me happy more than anything in this world. I promise to make you feel the same way. You've always been my bestfriend and I'm so lucky to fall in love with you. I'll always love you every single day and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Chloe shed a few tears and let out a bright smile. Beca carefully opened the box and looked up to the love of her life, "Chloe Beale, will you marry me?"

Silence grew at the arrivals area of the airport. All eyes were on them, especially on Chloe as they waited for an answer. Beca had never been nervous in her entire life. She had somewhat regret proposing in a public place.

Chloe's smile grew wider and she nodded her head, "Yes!" She squealed and the crowd cheered and clapped their hands for them.

Beca pulled out the ring from the box and smiled lovingly at Chloe as she slid the ring to the other girl's finger. She stood up to kiss Chloe on the lips. She wiped the tears that fell on her cheeks.

"I feel like I'm dreaming. I didn't sleep on the plane," Chloe giggled lightly.

"It's all real. I love you," Beca said.

"I love you more, my future wife," Chloe replied with a satisfied smile.

* * *

A/N: I kind of missed this universe so I kind of just went back and made a one-shot. Hope you liked it. :)


	6. YouTaught My Heart How To Love Genuinely

**YOU TAUGHT MY HEART HOW TO LOVE GENUINELY**

Of course, you'll never forget your first love.

Rating: K+

* * *

A five year old Beca Mitchell went to a diner with her mother. She held her mother's hand tightly as they looked for a place to sit down. They had gone grocery shopping and since Beca had accompanied her mother, she's rewarded to eat at her favorite diner.

"What do you want, Beca?" Mrs. Mitchell smiled at her daughter who was busy coloring the activity sheet on the table.

"I want a milkshake and fries!" Beca said excitedly, without looking at her mother.

Mrs. Mitchell chuckled at the little girl's response. Beca had always loved that weird combination. With that, Mrs. Mitchell called for the waitress to order their food. After that, she continued watching her daughter who was humming a nursery rhyme as she continued coloring. She brushed her daughter's hair and Beca was oblivious with the gesture. However, Mrs. Mitchell stopped and was a bit surprised to see a little redheaded girl who had a bright smile looking at Beca as well.

"I like your voice!" The redheaded girl said.

Beca widened her eyes and looked frightened at the girl. It was as if she had seen a ghost. She just stared at the girl who smiled widely. Beca, however, looked at her mother then back at the girl.

"Can you sing it to me?" The redhead asked politely.

Beca just shook her head that made the older brunette chuckle. Mrs. Mitchell then tapped the little girl on the shoulder, "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Chloe," Chloe grinned at the woman.

"That's a pretty name," Mrs. Mitchell replied with a smile.

"Thank you," She then looked back at Beca, "How about you? What's your name?"

Beca just shook her head and scooted away from the redhead.

"Her name is Beca," Her mother replied for her. "Beca honey, it's okay. You have a new friend."

Beca kept her straight face on and gave the redhead a blank stare. It didn't take long before Chloe was called by an older redhead.

"Chloe, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Mrs. Beale chided. She looked at Beca then Mrs. Mitchell. She widened her eyes as she recognized the woman. "Oh my god! Brenda?"

"Claire? It's been a long time!" Brenda Mitchell stood up and hugged her old friend.

"I know! I see you have met my daughter, Chloe," Claire said with a smile.

"She's really friendly, Claire," Brenda chuckled. Chloe hid behind her mother and watched Beca who just finished coloring a rocket ship. The brunette had put on a proud smirk and picked up another picture to color.

"Did you just arrive? Why don't we sit down and catch up?" Claire offered. Brenda nodded and she sat down beside Beca. Chloe and Claire sat across them and the two women chatted. Chloe just watched Beca who was avoiding eye-contact. The redhead propped her elbows and rested her head on her hands.

Beca turned her eyes at the redhead and sighed. She picked up the uncolored sheet with a flower drawn on it and gave it to Chloe. She also handed the redhead her set of crayons. She looked away awkwardly and continued with her art.

Chloe smiled and thanked Beca then she started coloring as well.

"What's your favorite color?" Chloe asked as she looked up at the quiet brunette.

"Blue," Beca simply replied.

"Mine is yellow," Chloe said as she picked up the yellow crayon and colored her flower. Beca didn't answer and just continued coloring.

After a few minutes, their orders came. Brenda placed Beca's milkshake and plate of fries in front of her. Beca smiled when she saw the tall glass of milkshake with ice cream topped with rainbow sprinkles. She noticed that Chloe ordered chocolate milkshake and a plate of fries as well. She reached for two fries and started to dip them on the milkshake. She looked at Chloe and did the exact same thing. She froze and Chloe just giggled.

"Milkshake buddies!" Chloe screamed in excitement that made Beca jump in her seat.

Brenda and Claire smiled at Chloe's excitement and Beca just dipped her fries on her milkshake completely ignoring the other girl.

"I honestly can't imagine these two would be friends," Claire shook her head in amusement and took a sip of her Coke.

"Oh, they will. Beca can be hard to be friends with but with Chloe's personality, I think they're going to be fast friends," Brenda said as she tucked a strand of hair behind Beca's ear.

* * *

11 years later…

Beca covered her face with her blanket because she heard her phone ringing. She grunted as she turned to the other side of her bed, trying to ignore her phone. It eventually stopped and Beca was going back to her deep sleep. But then her phone rang again. She groaned in frustration as she reached for her phone on her nightstand. She first checked the time and it was seven in the morning. Who the hell would call her at 7 on a Saturday morning?

She squinted as the name on the phone became clearer and saw her bestfriend's name. She rolled her eyes and answered her call. She placed the phone on her right ear then closed her eyes.

"What?" She said with a sleepy voice.

"Beca! Get up!" Chloe shouted through the phone.

"Chloe, it's seven AM. Do you expect me to be up at seven AM?"

"No. But you made a promise that you would go jogging with me," Chloe said and Beca just snored in response, "Beca! Ugh, I'm coming in!" Beca had fallen back to sleep when the door of her room swung open. Chloe crossed her arms when she saw the brunette sleeping with her phone on top of her right ear. She made her way on the side of Beca's bed and plopped down making the brunette bounce a bit.

Beca just covered her head with her other pillow. Chloe groaned in frustration and started shaking the bed hoping that Beca would finally wake up. The brunette threw a pillow at her then the redhead eventually stopped. She removed her shoes and crawled on Beca's bed so she was seated beside the sleeping brunette. She started poking Beca's cheek and the brunette just swatted her arm away.

"Beca," Chloe continued poking her cheek. Beca then opened her eyes and tackled the redhead as she chuckled.

"You need to stop doing that," Beca tickled Chloe's neck and the redhead squealed.

"Stop it!" Chloe tried to grab Beca's arms but the brunette was surprisingly strong. Beca had successfully grabbed the redhead's arms. Their laughter faded and Beca ended up hovering above Chloe as they gazed at each other. Beca loosened her grip and smirked at Chloe.

"Don't stare at me like that you creeper." Chloe playfully slapped the brunette's face. Beca just chuckled and got off the redhead.

"Now get your cute butt off the bed and we need to get on with our morning jog," Chloe said as she got up from Beca's bed. Beca just shook her head and did as she was told.

They had been really close friends since they had met at the diner. Of course, their moms were ultimate bestfriends since high school and they kept in touch since the day they saw each other at the diner. Brenda would invite them over for a Sunday lunch or dinner and sometimes Claire would invite them as well. Beca started to like Chloe because the redhead had somehow wiggled her way inside Beca's invisible walls. They realized how they are very much alike when it comes to their interest in music.

Of course, they would have sleepovers. Chloe and Beca started telling each other's secrets and dreams in life. Chloe dreamed of becoming a doctor and Beca wanted to become a DJ. They had been closer than ever.

Until Chloe had to move in to a different city.

It was Chloe's last day in the city and she wanted to spend it with Beca. They sat by the lake and watched the sunset. Chloe was resting her head on Beca's shoulder and the brunette placed an arm around her.

"I'm going to miss you, Becs." Chloe said as she drew patterns on the other girl's knee.

"I'm going to miss you more, Chlo," Beca replied. Truth is Beca had a huge crush on her bestfriend. That's one of the reasons why she couldn't say no to Chloe that Saturday morning. At first, she was still denying her feelings but then it just gets stronger each day. She wanted to tell her but then the redhead would be leaving the city for good and she didn't want to ruin what they had. Chloe was her only friend. Well, except maybe for Jesse, the boy next door, but Chloe was different.

She thinks that she had fallen in love with Chloe. She couldn't stop thinking about her. When Chloe is having a bad day, she knows that it only takes a pack of Skittles and a chick flick movie to cheer her up. Even if Beca hated those films, she actually watches them with Chloe. And when Beca is having a bad day, all Chloe needs to do is hug her and all the problems just go away. Chloe made her feel things that she couldn't explain. Her heart stops when Chloe looks at her with her sparkling blue eyes and bright smile.

The next day, Chloe came to her house to say goodbye. They had a few more hours before the plane leaves so Brenda had invited them over. Chloe stayed in Beca's room and they talked.

"I made you a mixed CD. I know it's kind of lame but I just wanted to give you something so you wouldn't forget about me. Well, you might not know some of the songs here but they remind me of you. I hope you like it," Beca rambled as she handed Chloe the CD. Chloe smiled in amazement as she looked at the cover of the CD. It was a doodle art of some of the things they loved. She saw two milkshakes and a plate of fries, music notes, a drawing of a pack of Skittles and a lot of symbolic things that Chloe wouldn't forget about her childhood bestfriend. She looked at Beca who smiled shyly and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"I love it, Beca. I can't wait to listen to it," Chloe smiled lovingly. Beca could feel the heat on her cheeks but Chloe hadn't notice them because her eyes started to pool with tears. "I can't believe I'm leaving," Chloe said as she wiped her tears.

Beca put an arm around Chloe and kissed her temple, "Don't worry. We'll keep in touch. You can call me anytime."

"No more midnight snacks," Chloe lifted her head from Beca's shoulder and forced a smile. Beca looked at her and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. She even looks perfect when she cries. Beca just looked back at her sad blue eyes and then she realized that their faces were so close.

Chloe looked down at her lips and didn't move. Beca started to move forward until their lips were only millimeters apart.

"Don't," Chloe said making Beca stop her tracks. She slowly pulled away and sighed. She bit her bottom lip nervously and thought about an explanation of the way she acted.

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"I know, Beca. If we kissed, then it will be harder for me to let go," Chloe said softly.

Beca looked down from her gaze and played with her finger nails, "I might not let go of you too."

"Chloe, it's time to go!" Mr. Beale called from downstairs. Both girls looked at the door. Chloe turned to Beca who just stared at the door. Chloe kissed the corner of her lips and rested her forehead on Beca's shoulder.

"I'll never forget you, Beca. Call me, okay?" Chloe said as she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist for a tight embrace. They went downstairs hand in hand and they saw Mr. Beale getting the car ready and Claire was still talking to Brenda. Beca walked Chloe to their car.

"So this is it," Beca finally said and let out a small smile.

"I guess so," Chloe replied. She pulled her in for another hug and whispered to her ear, "I love you."

Beca held on tighter and mumbled, "I love you too." They broke apart just when Claire said that they needed to get going. The older redhead hugged Beca and said that they'll try to visit for the holidays but Beca couldn't take her eyes off Chloe who was already in the car. Mrs. Beale got in the car eventually.

Chloe gave her a sad smile and waved her goodbye. Beca gave her a small wave and watched the car drive off the neighborhood. She wanted to run for it but somehow she found her feet glued on the ground. The car grew smaller in the distance until it was gone. Chloe is gone.

Maybe Chloe was right. If they did kiss, then saying goodbye would be a lot harder for the both of them. It was better this way.

It didn't take long before she acknowledged the presence of her neighbor beside her, "Please tell me you at least told her how you feel about her," Jesse stated as he hugged his basketball.

"Turns out she feels the same way," Beca sighed and sat down on the curb.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Becaw," Jesse said as he sat down beside her. He patted her back for comfort and Beca just rested her head on her friend's shoulder.

* * *

Things had never been the same since Chloe left. Beca's world just crumbled bit by bit. It was like it turned to black and white all of a sudden. Months after Chloe left, Beca's parents had gotten a divorce. Beca got mad at her father for leaving them for another woman. Since then, she had cut her father from her life and didn't want to speak with him ever again. She grew depressed for a time and started pushing people away. Chloe would send her e-mails saying that she should call her and that she heard the news about her parents. She said that she wanted to come home so bad and see her. Beca just replied saying that she's fine and that there's nothing to worry about.

Beca had stopped communicating with Chloe then. She didn't know why but they just stopped talking. Everytime Beca would e-mail her, Chloe would reply a few days later. She must be busy with her new friends now, Beca thought.

After a year of therapy, Beca had found her source of happiness. Music. She started making mixes and her main goal in life is to move to LA and become a music producer. She focused on that and it helped keep her mind off Chloe.

* * *

5 years later…

Beca, now an award winning music producer, stepped out of the airport and looked around the familiar city.

"Welcome home," She said to herself. She texted her mom saying that she had finally arrived and that she should just get a cab. Her mother insisted that she'll get her but Beca told her that it's okay.

A cab pulled over in front of her and the driver got out and helped her with her bags. Once they got in the cab, she quickly told the driver her destination.

Beca had been working hard for the past years. Her music career took off real quick. She got a record deal with Creative Sound Records and immediately moved to LA. All these years, she had been focusing on her career. She had worked with famous artists. She even received two Grammy's and it's safe to say that she's already at the peak of her career. And now it's time for a break.

The cab driver pulled over in front of her childhood home. After taking her bags and paying the driver, she walked towards the front porch and suddenly remembered her childhood memories. Then her first love just popped in her head. She hadn't thought of Chloe in a long time. She started to wonder how she is now.

Just when she's about to knock on the door, her mother opened it and smiled widely at her daughter. "You finally came home! How's my baby girl?" She pulled her daughter in for a hug.

Beca cringed at the nickname, "Mom, Jesus, I'm almost 30 years old."

"And you'll always be my baby girl." Brenda pinched her cheek and invited her inside. Beca set her bags aside and walked towards the living room. She felt somewhat nostalgic with everything.

"So how's everything? You haven't been in touch for a while," Brenda said as she sat down on the chair. Beca plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"Well, it's just the same. Nothing much," Beca replied.

"You should've told me that you'll be coming home sooner. I could've at least prepared a feast."

"I just came home to see you and I needed a vacation."

Brenda smiled sweetly at her daughter. They chatted for a while and had lunch. Brenda made Beca's favorite pasta. They had kept in touch but of course Beca had been busy with work but she made sure to give her mother a call at least twice a week. Beca owed her career to her mother because Brenda had been her number one fan from the beginning and she had been supporting her all this time. Beca was just glad that she gets to spend time with her mom.

"By the way, Chloe came by the other day," Brenda said. Beca sighed after taking a sip of her tea. "You're still not calling her?"

"What does she want?" Beca asked with a blank stare.

"She wanted to know how I'm doing and she wanted me to give you something," Brenda stood up and remembered where she had placed it.

Beca sat there and felt nervous as she waited. She took a deep breath and she heard her mom's footsteps from behind.

"She wanted me to give you this," Brenda gave her a CD. Beca stared at the CD for a while and took it. It was the same CD she gave Chloe before she left. Then suddenly everything just come running back to her mind. Most specifically her memories with Chloe.

Beca studied the CD, "Did she say anything?"

Brenda who was now seated beside her shook her head, "Not really. I was really surprised that she had come by that day."

"When did she give this to you?"

"Last month."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Beca asked with a frown on her face.

"I didn't think you would care. You've been pushing her away since she left."

Beca felt bad and guilty. She opened the CD and there was a note that said, "I'm sorry." The paper looked old though. It was a bit crumpled. She read the writings on the paper a few times and wondered why Chloe would write this to her. She placed the note back and closed the case. She tossed it on the coffee table and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back later. I just need a walk," Beca said as she walked out the door.

Beca did take a walk and just thought about Chloe. She remembered all the good memories: their prom night when Beca asked Chloe for a dance in the parking lot because the redhead's boyfriend just left her all night. Those late night talks on the phone and sometimes they would go out for a morning walk to watch the sunrise. Those late afternoons by the lake where they watched the sunset. Those nights when Chloe needed help with her homework and Beca was there to help her. Thinking about this stuff made Beca miss Chloe even more.

She ended up at her favorite diner ever since she was five. The diner had a new look but the aura is still there. She noticed that they had removed the playground and the space was used for more tables and chairs. The counter was still there on the same spot and some tables and chairs too. Beca took a seat on her favorite spot and a young waiter handed her the menu.

They had a new menu though but Beca was glad they still had her favorites. After giving her order, she took out her phone and wore her headphones as she started listening to music. She ignored the noise around her and focused on the music she was listening to but she was interrupted by a certain person. That person poked her cheek and Beca shot a glare at her. She could've sworn she had stopped breathing for a few seconds.

"Beca?"

"Chloe?" Beca just looked up at the redhead who was shocked to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding? I go here all the time!" Chloe said excitedly and sat down across Beca.

"Wait, I thought you-"

"I just came back last year. I got reassigned in my new job so I'm here," Chloe said with a huge smile. "How about you? I haven't seen you in forever!"

Beca was still trying to absorb everything. She couldn't believe this was happening. "Um. Well, I uh moved to LA. I'm a music producer."

"Yeah, I heard you won awards," Chloe smirked.

Beca chuckled in response and nodded, "Last time I checked. Everything's good. I'm just having a vacation."

"Wow. That's awesome. How long are you staying here?"

"Maybe about two weeks."

"Great! We can hang out and you know, just like the old days and maybe catch up," Chloe said with a bright smile.

"Yeah sure," Beca said. And then all of a sudden, everything just went silent. It was an awkward silence. Chloe looked like she's about to say something but there was hesitation.

"So um," Beca began, "My mom told me you came by our house last month."

"Yeah, it was great to see her," Chloe forced a smile but she wouldn't look at the brunette.

Beca slightly frowned and bit her bottom lip, "What was the note on the CD about?"

Chloe was about to reply when they were interrupted by a screaming three year old boy who came running from the door.

"Mommy!" The brunette boy said and Chloe quickly stood up to pick him up. She hugged him tightly. Beca was still confused by the situation. She watched Chloe kiss his cheek a few times and smile at Beca. "Trevor, this is Beca."

Trevor gave the confused brunette a shy smile and turned away as he rested his head on Chloe's other shoulder.

Beca tried to formulate words. "You…You're…" But she wasn't able to finish her sentence when she saw a brunette man stood behind Chloe and kissed her on the cheek. The man noticed her and asked Chloe who she was.

"Tom, this is Beca. My…childhood friend," Chloe pointed at Beca with her free hand since she was still carrying Trevor. She gave Beca a sad look and pursed her lips, "Beca, this is Tom. My husband."

Beca's mouth fell open and she could feel her heart shatter into a million pieces. She felt mad at first. But she didn't have the right to. She just wanted to leave the diner and cry. She couldn't do it here, not in front of Chloe.

Tom who was oblivious with everything reached out for a handshake. After a few seconds, Beca took it and said that she was pleased to meet them. She invited them to her table since it was good for the four of them anyway. She kicked herself for coming up with that idea.

Beca spent the next few minutes listening to how Tom and Chloe met, their wedding, and how they struggled when Chloe was pregnant. Of course, there was jealousy. But she couldn't help but blame herself. If she hadn't pushed her bestfriend away all those years, they could've ended up together.

And then she saw how happy Chloe looked. She watched as Chloe laughed to what Tom had said. She then turned her head to Trevor who was busy coloring a rocket ship. She couldn't believe they still had those in this diner.

"This is his favorite diner too," Chloe said with a smile. Beca smiled back at her and they were interrupted by the waiter who had their food on a tray.

The waiter placed the milkshake and plate of fries in front of Beca. He handed the plate of cheeseburger for Tom and grilled cheese sandwiches for Trevor. And to Beca's surprise, Chloe had ordered chocolate milkshake with a plate of fries as well.

Beca smiled to herself and started to dip her fries on the milkshake then placed them in her mouth. She met Chloe's gaze and they both smiled at each other. It was a smile that no matter what happens they will never forget each other and how everything started.

Beca had got it all figured out with the CD. She was still upset about what happened but she just couldn't. Seeing as how happy Chloe is now, she didn't want to ruin that. Chloe will always have a special place in her heart. She'll never forget the girl who taught her heart how to love genuinely.

* * *

 **A/N: This is probably the longest one-shot I've ever written. I know you all probably hate me after you read this lol. I'M SOO SORRYYY. But I do have a feeling it doesn't end there so please don't hate me…**

 **Kung Pilipino ka, alam mo kung saan ako kumuha ng inspirasyon hehe**


	7. Untake This Heart

**A/N:** Soo I need to do some explaining. I have done a lot of thinking about this story. I was about to just end it there and move on like what Beca should be doing but I said that I did have a feeling that it wouldn't end there…yet. And I know I have mentioned about the multi-chapter but I'm so sorry I tried to think of a _good and unique_ plotline but it just isn't working out. I think it's better off this way. And so here's part 2.

* * *

 **UNTAKE THIS HEART**

More like unbreak my heart…

Rating: K+

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning and immediately checked her phone for messages. She had received a few from work but she decided not to answer them since it wasn't that important. She further scanned her inbox and saw two familiar names. She received messages from Chloe and Jesse. Yeah, Chloe and Beca exchanged numbers that day.

 **Chloe [10:34pm]:** Hey, I was wondering if we could get a cup of coffee or milkshakes one of these days. Is Friday next week okay with you?

Beca stared at the message for a moment. She doesn't know whether to agree with the meeting because she knows it will only lead to talking about where they had left off years ago. She wanted to avoid that time of her life to be honest. When she saw Chloe, she thought there was a glimmer of hope that they could get back together. But when she saw Chloe had a family, all of her dreams of being with her just melted.

It's her fault, really. It's always been her fault. She kept pushing everyone away when she was in a bad place that she didn't realize she had let go of Chloe. She shook her head trying to forget the pain and looked at her other message from Jesse.

 **Jesse [08:03am]:** Becaw! Heard you are in town. I just opened a bar and I hope you can come by this evening. Also, I hope we can grab some lunch and catch up today.

Beca let out a small smile. It's been years since she last saw Jesse. Jesse found her on Facebook and they've kept in touch since. And it came to a point where they exchanged numbers. Beca did miss Jesse's company. With that, she replied to Jesse then he texted her back the venue where they were supposed to meet. She got off her bed, took a shower and got herself ready for the day.

While she was fixing her bed, her eyes were stuck on the mixed CD that she had given to Chloe. She took a good look at it before keeping it with her other CDs on the shelf. She wanted to bury that CD along with her past memories.

* * *

Beca entered the café. The place must be new because this was where her favorite record store was supposed to be. She scanned the room and saw a brunette man with a goofy grin waving at her. She widened her eyes as she recognized him.

"No freaking way," Beca said in shock as she approached their table.

Jesse stood up and smiled brightly, "What? Are you surprised I'm not skinny anymore?"

"It's so sad I can't punch you anymore," Beca laughed and sat down across him.

"Yes, I look great. Thank you, Beca," Jesse said sarcastically, "And look at you, Big-time music producer. You look hot."

"Please. It's weird when you say it," Beca cringed. Jesse was surely the brother she never had.

"How's life in Los Angeles?" Jesse asked after calling the waiter for the menus.

"I don't get out much. Just home then studio then home."

"You are such a hermit. Is there someone special?" Jesse wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

Beca chuckled then shook her head. The waiter came by and handed them two menus, one for the each of them. Jesse ordered the steak and Beca just ordered salmon. After that, they continued talking about their current lives -mostly about their careers. They were having a good talk but then Jesse had to bring up a sensitive topic.

"So Chloe moved back here. And she's-"

"Married. I know," Beca answered nonchalantly. She reached for her glass of water to take a sip. "I saw her the other day."

Jesse was caught off guard by Beca's response, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Beca gave him a questioning look.

"I know you've been in love with her for decades. So how did it go?"

Beca looked down from her gaze and played with the vegetables on her plate. She shrugged and said, "It went well, I guess."

"Details please."

"Yeah, we talked. I met Trevor and Tom."

"Tom is a good guy. I kind of ran into them at the grocery store the other day."

Beca nodded and sighed, "Well, she's obviously happy. She gave me back the CD I gave her with a note that says 'I'm sorry.' Everything's there, Jess. She's…moved on."

Jesse gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm so sorry, Becs. Did you at least talk to her about it?"

"It wouldn't be a big deal anymore since it was like ages ago. What's the point of talking to her?"

"I know it would mean a lot to Chloe if you talked. Beca, I'm pretty sure everything was left unsaid."

"I'll see if I can meet with her before I leave," Beca said in a low voice. To be honest she didn't want to talk to Chloe. She didn't even want to see her. She was thankful that Jesse decided to end that part of their conversation. He started talking about his bar and how it started. Beca listened to him and asked questions. But deep inside, she couldn't stop thinking about Chloe and how she would talk to her.

Later that night, Beca had arrived home a bit late. They had a few drinks and she feels a little tipsy. Her mom was already asleep. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and she noticed a note on the fridge.

 _Chloe called. –Mom_

Beca read the writing on the paper a dozen times and tossed it on the counter. She took out her phone and looked at her inbox then opened Chloe's message from this morning. She tapped the empty text box and thought about something to say. So she decided to type in her message but she would erase it afterwards but then…

 **Beca [01:36]:** Hey, I'm so sorry for the very late reply. I know you're probably asleep and Um I think Friday sounds good Though I was hoping we can have dinner tomorrow night

She accidentally tapped send. _Damn it._ She cursed to herself and widened her eyes in horror when she saw that it was successfully sent to Chloe. She groaned in frustration and banged her head gently against the table. After a few minutes, she heard her phone vibrate. And her heart was beating fast when she saw Chloe's name.

 **Chloe [01:40]:** Okay. Friday, it is. :) Oh I can't have dinner with you tomorrow night. I have to go to this charity ball in Tom's company. I'm sorry.

 **Beca [01:41]:** It's totally fine. I'm sure u look gorgeous tomorrow ngiht

Beca mouthed 'what' as she watched her message being sent. She punched herself for that comment and she even committed a typo. One more and she was about to throw her phone out the window. Then she heard her phone vibrate once more.

 **Chloe [01:42]:** Well, I'm flattered :P

 **Beca [01:43]:** Why are you still awake anyway? It's late.

 **Chloe [01:44]:** Couldn't sleep. I forgot to tell them I wanted decaf. And I should probably ask you the same question. Why are you awake at this hour?

 **Beca [01:45]:** I was out with Jesse and I'm exhausted. I'd love to stay up and talk all night but I'm tiredd so yeah good night

 **Chloe [01:46]:** Well, that explains the typo. Good night, weirdo x

Beca took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip. Here's Chloe texting her like nothing happened between them. Like they were just childhood _friends_. It was definitely a sign that Chloe had let go of the past. Her heart broke at the thought. Sometimes she wished she could wake up the next day and just forgot everything.

* * *

Friday came. Beca felt nervous and excited to see Chloe later this afternoon after her work. She spent most of her day at home helping her mom with her garden. Sure, it wasn't something Beca Mitchell would do but she also used that time to spend it with her mother. After that she got a call from Chloe.

"Hey, I just got off work," Chloe said in a cheerful tone.

"Great. And it's only 3pm. What do you have in mind?" Beca asked as she slowly smiled at hearing Chloe's voice.

"I might be a little late since I need to wait for Tom to look after Trevor."

"It's okay. Do you want me to come over to keep you company?"

"That'd be awesome. I'll text you the address. See ya!" Chloe replied in a cheerful tone before she hung up.

Beca ended up smiling like an idiot and what she didn't notice was Brenda looking at her this entire time.

"What?" Beca gave her mom a confused look.

Brenda simply chuckled and shook her head in amusement, "It's just I've never seen you light up like that in a long time."

"Shut up," Beca mumbled and rolled her eyes good-naturedly then went inside the house to get ready for her afternoon with Chloe.

After she took a shower and tried on a lot of clothes- though she didn't have that many selections since she had only brought a few clothes- she finally made her way to Chloe's. She decided to go for a red flannel shirt, dark jeans and black leather boots. She borrowed her mom's pickup truck. She honestly didn't know why her mother had bought a truck in first place but anyway she also made plans for the both of them for tonight.

Chloe's house wasn't that far from theirs. She pulled over in front of a nice brown house. She noticed a silver car and a black Porsche parked beside it. She was guessing that it was Tom's. She turned off the engine and took a deep breath before exiting the vehicle.

She walked towards the porch and peeked through the window then she saw Trevor watching TV while Chloe and Tom were having a serious discussion. They both looked upset. She let out a look of bewilderment and she slowly walked away from the door since it was a bad time to knock on the door. But then she heard someone open it. She turned around but she saw no one until she noticed the little boy staring at her and had put on a sad smile.

"Hi," He greeted and gave her a small wave.

Beca is awkward around children but somehow she found herself comforting the boy. She knelt down so she was at eye level with him and searched for his sad eyes. She gave him a friendly smile.

"Hey, there. You must be Trevor, right?"

Trevor nodded as he played with his Captain America action figure. "Are you fwends wid Mommy?"

"Yes, in fact, we were really close when we were kids."

"Then why are you not fwends anymowre?"

"It's…uhh…" But before could answer Chloe was already walking towards the front door and her face filled with worry.

"Trevor! Don't open the door to strangers!" Chloe looked at her son then that's when she noticed Trevor's company. She forced a smile, "Oh hey, Becs. I didn't know you'd be this early."

Beca was about to reply when she noticed the way Tom was walking back and forth angrily inside. She tried to come up with words to say, "I thought I'd come over to keep you company but seeing this is a bad time, I'll just wait for you at the diner."

"No, I'm just going to wait for my friend to come over. She'll be here in a few minutes. Why don't you wait inside?" Chloe said as she picked up Trevor and let Beca in. Beca looked around the house and noticed that everything looks new. She could also feel the tension between Chloe and Tom. Chloe put Trevor back on the couch and Beca sat beside him. The couple made their way to the kitchen to probably continue their discussion.

"Chloe, I promise I'll make it up to you and Trevor this weekend," Tom said in a calm voice as he watched Chloe placing sandwiches inside a basket. His wife wouldn't even look at him. "Chloe-"

"Tom, just forget it, okay? Just go to that party of yours and leave Trevor alone tonight."

"Chloe, I have to go!" Tom said in a slightly raised voice.

"You haven't even spent that much time with Trevor since we moved here," Chloe stated as she shot a glare at her husband. Tom just stood there and looked guilty.

Chloe rolled her eyes and heard the doorbell. She went to get the door but she stopped for a moment when she saw Trevor with a huge grin and was playing with Beca. She could hear Trevor's light giggles because Beca tried to make him laugh. She let out a small smile and answered the door.

"Aubrey, I'm so glad you came. You're such a life saver," Chloe said as she pulled Aubrey in for a hug.

"Anything for you, Chloe," Aubrey smiled at her but she saw the sad look on Chloe's face, "Everything okay?"

"We'll talk later," Chloe said as she closed the door just when Tom decided to leave. He didn't even acknowledge Aubrey's presence. The blonde quirked an eyebrow and gave Chloe a questioning look.

"What's with him?"

"It's nothing," Chloe simply answered. After a few minutes, they both turned their heads when they heard Trevor calling out Aubrey's name.

"Auntie Bree!" Trevor stretched out his arms and Aubrey picked him up to hug him tightly. Beca slowly walked towards them and smiled shyly.

Aubrey noticed the other woman. She turned her eyes to Chloe and the redhead introduced them to one another.

"This is Beca Mitchell," Chloe gestured for the brunette and the other woman reached out for a handshake and gave Aubrey a friendly smile.

The blonde gladly took it and said, "Aubrey Posen. Nice to meet you, Beca."

"So, um. We better get going. I'll just get something in the kitchen," Chloe said as she made her way to the kitchen to get the basket. Beca waited outside the house for the redhead.

After making sure that Aubrey and Trevor are okay, Chloe went out and they walked towards the pickup truck. Beca volunteered to help Chloe with the basket. She even opened the door for Chloe like a gentleman and the redhead smiled politely at her. She watched Beca walk around the car. The brunette got settled and placed the basket safely at the back. Before she started the engine, she turned her head to Chloe who was staring out the window.

"Is this your first time to leave Trevor for the night?" Beca asked.

"No, I…uh…well, sort of," Chloe stammered and let out a light laugh.

"You want to bring him and your friend along? I mean, if it's makes you comfortable. It's totally cool with me," Beca suggested.

"That's really sweet but I just want it to be us. Just for tonight before you go back to LA," Chloe said in a soft voice. She looked at Beca with a smile. A smile that made Beca's stomach flip and her heart was beating fast. Beca took a deep breath and smiled back at her.

She started the engine and asked, "So, where to?"

"I was thinking maybe we could just have a picnic by the lake."

Beca nodded and smiled widely. She chuckled a bit and started to drive off. Chloe couldn't help but feel curious as to why she got that reaction from Beca.

"Why are you laughing?"

Beca kept her eyes on the road and still had her huge grin on, "I was planning to take you there tonight."

"Oh."

"You should see the view of the night sky by the lake. It's pretty amazing. But who am I kidding? You've probably been there already since you basically moved here like a year ago. You've probably taken your family there too. So," Beca ended with a shrug and took a left turn then they made it to the highway where there was nothing but trees on both sides of the road.

Chloe turned her head to look out the window and sighed, "I've never visited the lake ever since we got here. I've never even taken anyone to the lake besides you. It's still Beca and Chloe's secret hideout, remember?"

Beca smiled, "I'll never forget that."

When they got to the lake, everything was just the same. The only difference was the small boat by the side of the lake. Chloe had pulled out a blanket from the basket and Beca helped in setting up their picnic. They ate a few sandwiches and had finished a bottle of wine. After that, they decided to 'borrow' the boat and Beca refused to go on a boat ride with Chloe.

"No," Beca deadpanned.

"Come on! We've never gone boat riding in this lake before," Chloe whined and pulled Beca up as they both made their way to the boat.

"We don't even know whose boat is that or if it does have holes. My mom is going to kill me if her truck smelled like fish," Beca retorted.

Chloe took a good look at the small boat and it looks fine. So she started to push it towards the water, ignoring Beca's comments.

"What are you doing? We didn't even ask permission from the owner. He could be somewhere watching us."

Chloe had successfully set the boat on the water and she removed her shoes then pulled up her jeans so it wouldn't get wet. She got in and waited for Beca to go in with her.

"What's the matter, LA girl? Afraid of the water?" Chloe teased and stuck her tongue out like a child.

Beca scoffed, "No, I am not. You know I won like five times in that swimming contest."

Chloe sighed and Beca rolled her eyes and reluctantly took off her boots then made her way to the boat. The redhead just squealed in excitement as she watched Beca got in the boat awkwardly. She just chuckled because she could hear Beca grumble words. They rowed the boat until the made it to the center of the lake. They weren't too far though.

They just decided to appreciate the silence for a while until Beca playfully splashed a bit of water on Chloe. The redhead had her revenge and the boat started shaking. Beca was automatically in panic mode and Chloe couldn't stop laughing. The brunette stared at her for a moment and started laughing with her as well. But then silence started to fill the air. Chloe watched the calm lake and swayed the oar on the water.

"Hey, look up," Beca said in a soft voice. Chloe did as she was told and saw the colorful sky. It meant that the sun is setting down. She saw the orange sky was slowly turning to pink then violet. It was so beautiful. She took quick glances at Beca who had a small smile on her face as she watched the view as well.

Beca loved the sunset. Mostly with the way the sky had many colors and they blended beautifully. She had concluded that loving Chloe was like watching the sunset. It's beautiful but it only lasted for a short time because the sun is slowly setting down until it's nowhere to be seen. Without the sun, there's nothing but pure darkness. Chloe will always be Beca's sun.

They went back to the shore and they chatted for a while, remembering the good memories they had when they were young as they waited for the night sky. They sat at the back of truck, with the blanket that Chloe brought to keep them warm, and they decided to appreciate the beauty of the night sky. The moon was so bright and there were so many stars. Beca attempted to count them but failed.

"Do you believe in shooting stars now?" Chloe asked.

Beca chuckled then shook her head, "I'm still upset I didn't get a unicorn." She said that made the redhead laugh. But Beca continued, "I did make a wish that came true though."

"And what was that?"

"For you to come home," Beca avoided eye-contact and looked up at the sky. She could feel Chloe staring at her. Beca sighed happily and began to talk, "I guess it just takes time for your wishes to come true, y'know." She looked down and drew patterns on her thigh.

Chloe just looked at her and didn't know how to respond. She found herself leaning over to Beca and kissed her cheek. She rested her forehead against Beca's temple and took a deep breath. She was dangerously close to Beca and she could feel the brunette tensed a bit but eventually relaxed.

"I missed you," Chloe said and rested her head on her shoulder. Beca kissed the top of her head and let her lips linger there for a moment.

"I miss you too," Beca mumbled and planted one more kiss on her head. They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the night.

* * *

Beca and Chloe were standing by the porch. They both admitted that they had an amazing time. It wasn't just an _amazing time_ for them though. This night turned out to be the date they never had. Beca didn't want it to end but reality had to pull them back. She was just thankful enough that she got to spend time with Chloe just like the old days.

"So what time are you leaving tomorrow?" Chloe asked to break the silence between them.

"Maybe 8 in the morning," Beca said and Chloe just nodded in response. "I have to ask you something." Beca sighed and looked at Chloe, "What happened?...To us."

Chloe walked past Beca as she bit her bottom lip nervously. "We've moved on."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I waited for you."

Chloe turned around to look at her, "I tried to call you but you wouldn't even answer my messages or my e-mails. Sure, I replied days after but I make sure I reply. I did everything I could to reach you, Beca."

"It doesn't matter anymore. It wouldn't work out anyway," Beca said bitterly.

"Don't say that, Beca. I know you're mad right now. I thought I'd never see you again. We just stopped talking. If I knew then, I wouldn't have to be with Tom."

"And you wouldn't have Trevor. He's an amazing kid, Chloe," Beca stated.

Chloe just looked down from her gaze. Beca stood in front of her and studied her face, "Chlo, can I ask you one more thing before I leave?"

Chloe met her gaze and Beca asked, "Are you happy?"

The redhead licked her lips and looked like she was about to cry. She forced a smile and nodded, "I know you saw me and Tom fighting a while ago. And it's been going on like that for weeks since he got that promotion. I know he's trying his best to spend time with us. This is just a bump in the road and everything else seems fine between us. So yes, I am happy with what I have now." A tear streamed down her face.

Beca slowly nodded and let out a small smile. She wiped the tears from the other girl's eyes and said, "That's all I want more than anything in this world. For you to be happy," She forced a bigger smile and Chloe just stared at her.

Before Beca knew it, she felt soft lips touching her own and she found herself melting into the kiss. For a moment, they both forgot about everything. It was like when they were seventeen again. Beca placed her hands on Chloe's hips and the other girl cupped her face to deepen the kiss. The kiss was something they've been wanting for years. This is to make up for all the years they were apart. Both women made the most of it because they knew. They knew this is their first and probably last kiss. After this night, they will return to their normal lives and this dream is over.

Chloe was the first to pull away and she rested her forehead against Beca's. "For once I just wanted to know what it feels like to kiss you," She whispered and noticed that the brunette's eyes were still closed.

"You mean so much to me, Chloe." Beca kissed her forehead one more time and started to walk away. She just wanted to get out of there and never look back but then…

"Beca!" Chloe called out. Beca stopped her tracks and slightly turned her head so she could look at Chloe through the corner of her eyes.

"I love you. Always have. Always will," Chloe gave her a loving smile. It was forced because she spent the last few minutes crying. But it was the sweet smile that Beca had fallen in love with all these years. Tears fell from Beca's eyes and she slowly grinned at Chloe.

"I know," Beca smiled at her lovingly and continued walking away. She didn't want to let the redhead see the tears in her eyes. Chloe was not only the girl who taught her heart how to love genuinely but also she's the best thing she never had. At least their love story ended with a beautiful goodbye.


	8. When Life Gives You Lemons

**A/N: Just so you know. I cried while writing those previous stories. I feel you, people.  
**

 **Anyway, so this is something to make up for those sad emotions…and there are more fluffy one-shots to come (I promise). I got a request and I'll try my best to not make it sad and angsty. If you have anything in mind for a one-shot just tell me and I'll think of something :)**

* * *

 **WHEN LIFE GIVES YOU LEMONS**

Beca and the baby. A one-shot based on my story Lost Stars.

Rating K+

* * *

"I need to go meet up with Aubrey to check on the food for the reception," Chloe said as she handed Beca baby Emily to fix the things in her purse. She checked for her phone, keys and wallet before looking back at her fiancée, "Are you going to be okay?"

Beca looked at Emily who was now eight months old and kissed her small cheeks, "We will be fine. And we are going to have some fun." She cooed that earned a light laugh from the baby.

Chloe giggled, "Your badass reputation is totally ruined."

"But Mommy," Beca imitated a child-like voice and held up Emily's chubby arms, "Momma is a total badass."

The redhead laughed at her girlfriend's antics, "Okay, I need to go. I'll be back in a few hours." She leaned over to kiss Beca on the lips and Emily on the cheek. She went out and now Beca and Emily were left alone in the house. She walked to the kitchen and left Emily on a high chair for a baby that was just right beside the kitchen island, so she could make herself a cup of coffee.

She was about to add some sugar when Emily started to cry. She made her way over to her child in an instant and carried her, trying to comfort her. Emily just cried even harder.

Thinking that maybe Emily was hungry, Beca prepared a bottle of milk for her. It kind of worked. Emily had eventually stopped crying. They stayed in the living room. The baby held her bottle as she looked up at her mother with her big hazel eyes. Beca smiled lovingly at her and kissed the top of her head.

Once the bottle was empty, Beca put it back on the table and gently placed Emily over her shoulder so she could burp. She carried her back to the kitchen where she had left her cup and finished making her coffee.

After about thirty minutes, Emily had fallen asleep. Beca gently put her in the crib and fixed the pillows beside her. She decided to watch some TV but it was on mute. She came across a documentary about rebuilding a motorcycle so she decided to turn the volume up a bit higher, making sure that it wouldn't wake the baby.

She was already into the show when she heard Emily whimper. She sat there for a few minutes before Emily cried loudly. She sighed and kept calm. She took Emily from her crib and tried her best to comfort her.

"Ugh," Beca let out face of disgust when she smelled something. And it came to her senses where it came from, "Oh wow. Someone needs to change her diaper." With that, Beca made her way to Emily's room.

About forty minutes had gone by, Emily was still crying. Beca's head was about to explode as she tried to figure out why she wouldn't stop crying. She tried making a funny face, feeding her again and gave her toys but none of them worked. Beca sighed in exasperation and decided to call Chloe.

"Did you try changing her diaper?"

"I just changed her diaper," Beca replied.

"Maybe she's hungry."

"Chloe, she literally cried more when she saw the bottle."

"Try putting her to sleep."

"She's just took a nap."

"I'll be home in about thirty minutes. Can you still hold it?"

"Please save me," Beca sighed heavily. Chloe giggled before she hung up.

Beca placed her phone on the coffee table and went to Emily's crib to pick her up. She sat on the couch with the baby on her lap. She raised her legs and placed her foot on top of the small table so Emily was leaning on her legs for support. She reached for her glass of water with slices of lemon and drank it.

Though Emily had stopped crying, Beca could still hear her light whimpers as she wiggled on Beca's stomach. The brunette took one of the slices of lemon from the glass and started eating it. She turned to look at Emily who was staring at the lemon in awe. The baby even tried to reach for it but Beca put her hand away from her but then Emily was about to cry.

"Alright! Alright, don't tell mommy I gave you this," Beca took one of the slices of uneaten lemon from her glass then carefully placed one on Emily's mouth and the baby scrunched her face. It was the cutest thing Beca had ever seen.

Beca chuckled and gave Emily more. This time, Emily shuddered and stuck her tongue out then giggled.

"Oh you like that huh?" Then she gave her more. She laughed lightly at Emily's facial expression every time she tasted the juice from the lemon. She even took a video of it. She was so caught up with the moment that she didn't hear Chloe and Aubrey enter the house.

"BECA EVALYN MITCHELL! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Chloe shouted and that made both Beca and Emily jump on their seats and they were both wide-eyed. Chloe walked briskly towards the living room and stood in front of Beca with Aubrey following her.

"You're feeding her lemons?! Are you crazy?" Aubrey asked in a raised voice and frowned.

"Well…she wouldn't stop crying and she looked like she wanted-" But Chloe didn't let her finish.

"You could've squeezed some drops in her eyes!" Chloe took her child who wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

Beca let out a look of bewilderment and said, "I didn't so it's fine." She raised her hands in mock surrender. "And besides," She took out her phone out and played the video she had just recorded, "look at how cute she is." She showed the video and it didn't take long before the two women laughed at how cute Emily was in the video.

"But still," Chloe said in a stern voice, "You shouldn't have done that."

"She loved it though," Beca smirked as she placed her phone back in her pocket. Chloe rolled her eyes good-naturedly and kissed Emily's temple.


	9. Million Years Ago

**MILLION YEARS AGO**

Beca misses her mom, the Bellas and most especially Chloe. (Based on Adele's song)

Rating: T

* * *

I opened my eyes and slightly squinted when I saw the sun shining on my face. I sat up from the bed and stretched my arms then I realized I'm in a different room. I sighed deeply knowing I missed my 9am meeting at the studio. I couldn't remember what happened last night though and how I even ended up being here. I got off the bed and decided to look around, looking for clues as to whose house is this.

There were no pictures in the bedroom so I continued walking downstairs. The place was quiet, maybe no one's home. I'm starting to feel anxious and worried, having no idea where the hell I am. I walked down the hallway to the left. I noticed the first photo on the wall and it looked so familiar. Well, the whole place looked familiar. The wooden floors, the smell of lavender, and all the flags on the wall that said…Of course, I'm at the Bella House. But how did I get here?

I sat in the living room and waited for the rest of the girls to arrive. Maybe they called for some kind of reunion and they thought that kidnapping me would be a great joke. I don't have time for this though. I have work to do but I could use a break. After all, I miss them.

I waited for about an hour and one Bella finally arrived. It was Emily. I miss that girl so much to be honest. I owe my entire career to her. Thanks to her song, I'm now a famous music producer.

"Hey, Em." I greeted but she just walked straight to the kitchen. She dropped the keys on the counter and let out a deep sigh. I watched her and I noticed how sad she looked. "Is everything okay?" I asked. I wanted to hug her but I'm not that touchy-feely kind of person. And it would be so weird.

She placed the bottle of water she was holding on the cpunter beside her keys and took out her phone to answer a call. "Hey…Yeah, I'll just pack my things and I'll be on my way…We're on spring break so I can stay with you for a few days…" Emily smiled and looked down, "Of course, we're sisters and we need to look out for each other…Okay. See you later, Chloe." She ended the call and let out a sad smile.

What is going on? I went back to the living room and took a seat on the couch to breathe. I tried to remember everything that happened last night but nothing is coming up. I reached for my pocket and groaned in frustration when I didn't find my phone. I went out and took a walk instead.

I'm close to the Barden campus so people will probably recognize me but I was wrong. They just walked passed me like I'm some stranger. I remember when I was still in college, people at least recognize me as captain of the Bellas especially this street is for the acapella people. But nothing, they're probably all freshmen so they don't know me. I'm fine with that.

I found myself on my way to the diner. I didn't notice I had already walked that far. I still find it quite odd that I didn't lose my breath while walking. I'm used to walking to work anyway. I even jog from time to time.

At the diner, I saw the other Bellas- Stacie, Fat Amy, Cynthia-Rose, Flo, and Lily. They were laughing but it wasn't a happy one. It was like they were laughing at a memory. I took a seat at the end of the table and said hello to them but Stacie continued telling a funny story. A funny story about…me.

"Remember when we hid Beca's headphones and she freaked out for about an hour," Stacie said with a chuckle. "That girl needs to relax when it comes to her stuff." Everybody laughed lightly and I smiled at them. Lily met her gaze and she gave her a small smile before looking back at the other girls.

"If I had another chance to talk to Beca, I'd asked her why would she leave us?" Fat Amy pursed her lips and gave everyone a sad look. "I miss her."

"I miss you too, guys. I'm here," I told them but everyone just kept silent. I still find everything confusing. If they miss me, why are they ignoring me? Acting like I'm not here. Is this some kind of a sick joke? I let out a sharp sigh and stormed out of there. I ran away and almost broke down to tears.

What the hell is going on? I feel so frustrated not being able to remember everything that happened before this. Why are people ignoring me? I know it's been years since I last talked to them but they didn't have to ignore me. I've just been busy with work and…

I stopped walking when I saw a familiar woman. That red hair and her angelic face that made my heart skipped a beat.

"Chloe," I muttered. I literally jogged towards her, trying to catch up. I tapped her shoulder but she just kept walking and walking. She looked depressed and I've never seen her that way.

"Chloe!" Just a few more steps and we're walking side by side. "Chloe."

Silence.

"Hey, what happened?"

Another silence.

"I think I'll be fine," I heard her speak.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything just…hurts."

"You can always talk to me, you know that," I told her but she couldn't even look at me in the eyes. We just continued walking and finally made it to her house. I stood at the front porch and watched her open the door. Then I realized it wasn't me who she was talking to a while ago. I didn't notice the phone she was holding.

"I know, Aubrey. I won't be alone. I called Emily and she said she'll stay here at my place…I'm not ready to be with a huge crowd right now…." Chloe leaned against the door. "Yeah… I'm sure…I think I'm ready."

I stood there still thinking about what's happening. I waited for Chloe to end the call and ask her but she cried after that. She sat on the chair and hugged herself. I sat down in front of her and watched her. I feel so horrible for not being able to do anything.

"I miss you, Beca. I can't believe you would do this to me," Chloe said as she continued sobbing.

"Chloe, I'm here. I-"

"I love you," Chloe said but she just looked down and cried even harder. I took a deep breath and was about to sit next to her but she stood up then went inside her house. She shut the door just when I was about to enter. I still don't understand what's happening. I sat on the stairs of the porch, waiting for Chloe to come out and talk to me. She just needed some space. I closed my eyes for a moment and suddenly remembered what happened last night.

I remembered being drunk. I remembered suddenly missing everyone. I remembered regretting ignoring my friends for the past three years. Then I also remembered calling someone. I tried to connect the dots but ended up with nothing.

I stood up and knocked on the door, "Chloe! Please open this door so we can talk. I can't remember what happened. Look, I was so drunk. Okay? Please tell me what happened." I knocked even harder but there was still nothing. "CHLOE!" I screamed but it was like she couldn't hear anything at all. I knelt in front of the door and started crying. I faintly pounded the door then I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and wasn't expecting her.

"Mom?" My heart was beating fast and I stood up to look at her. Making sure that this was real, "What are you doing here? Wait, it can't be. You're-"

She didn't let me finish my sentence as she pulled me in for a hug. I hugged her tightly and cried on her shoulder. I heard her comforting me saying that it's going to be okay. I missed her so much. I pulled back and she wiped the tears that streamed down my face. Everything is still confusing and I still couldn't understand why my mom is here with me.

"I'll show you something," She said and we started walking.

"I thought you were gone, Mom. Dad said-"

"Your dad was right, honey," My mom said as she looked ahead.

I suddenly felt goosebumps on my arms. I could feel myself turning pale, "So are you saying you're a ghost? No, shit. Am I high?"

"First of all, watch your mouth," She chided, "Second, yes. You can hear me right?" She gave her a smirk as they continued walking.

"Mom, what's happening? How?" I asked and I was so focused on knowing the answer that I didn't notice the place where she took me until we stopped in front of two graves.

One tombstone said

 _In loving memory of Brenda Mitchell_

 _Born: May 15, 1970 | Died: October 7, 1999_

I looked at the other one and that explained everything.

 _In loving memory of Beca Mitchell_

 _Born: November 5, 1992 | Died: March 15, 2015_

I suddenly found it hard to breathe as I read it a hundred times. I leaned against the tree beside it and tried to catch my breath. I felt sick and dizzy.

"How did this happen?" My lips quivered as I spoke. My whole body started to feel numb.

"Car accident. You were drunk and you decided to take a drive at three in the morning," Mom said but it sounded like she had been waiting to say that for a long time.

I shook my head as I tried to process everything. All I could feel right now is regret and then those feelings from last night came back. And now I remembered the one person I called that night…Chloe.

"Why can't I remember everything?" I asked as I looked at her intently and she just looked at me like she doesn't care at all.

"That I can't explain. I guess you weren't ready to say goodbye yet."

I clenched my jaw and punched the tree a few times. I shut my eyes, hoping that this was just some kind of a horrible nightmare. I opened them and I'm still here, beside this tree, staring at my own grave. I finally caught my breath and I saw a silver car pulling over in the distance.

I saw Chloe getting out of the car holding three roses. I watched her walk. She was looking down and sad. She was wearing dark jeans and a dark blue shirt. She placed the roses on my tombstone. She sat down beside me and I kept my eyes on her. And she's so beautiful. I should've told her that I loved her during our last night together. Maybe that's why I called that night. I called Chloe to tell her how much I miss her and how much she meant to me.

* * *

 _-flashback-_

 _Chloe woke up when she heard her phone ringing. She furrowed her eyebrows as she read the name on the screen. She pressed answer, "Beca? Are you okay?"_

" _Chloe…" She heard her sniffled, "I miss you."_

" _I miss you too, Becs," Chloe replied while a smile formed on her face._

" _I just feel like shit right now. You didn't have to answer my call."_

" _Beca, are you drunk?"_

" _I had a few drinks. I'm just stressed out with work. The pressure is too much and I know I haven't talked to any of you guys for a long time and I'm really sorry."_

" _Shhh… It's okay. We're talking now and that's what matters."_

" _You mean so much to me, Chloe. I lo- Oh shit!"_ Then the call ended.

* * *

I watch her pulled out some grass and stared at my grave. Who knows what she's thinking? The silence is killing me- well, I'm already dead but…whatever. She licked her lips and let out a sigh.

"Hey, Becs. I know it's been three months since you're gone. I'm sorry it took me a long time to visit you."

I know she couldn't hear me but I still replied, "It's okay, Chloe. I'm glad you're here."

"I still can't believe this happened," Chloe let out sad smile.

"Me too."

"I'm still wondering what you could've said that night. Whatever it was, I want you to know that I love you. It's not going to be easy getting over you considering I've been in love with you since the first time I met you."

I felt a tear escape from my eye as I watched her break down in tears, "I love you so much, Chloe." I whispered still hoping that she could hear me. I saw her smile a bit. She rested her head on top of her knees as she hugged them then closed her eyes.

"May we meet again," I said.

"May we meet again," Chloe said softly as she stood up. I walked with her to the car and saw Emily inside, waiting for her. She stopped her tracks after opening the car door. I took this opportunity to kiss her on the cheek. After a few seconds, she gasped and touched her cheek. She turned to me and I smiled at her. She looked down and smiled then entered the car. I took a deep breath as I watched the car drive off.

I miss my friends and I never got to tell them that. I regret shutting them out. I miss my family but I'm with my mom now so I think I'll be okay. I miss the girl I loved the most and I regret never getting to tell her that I love her. _I miss it when life was a party to be thrown but that was a million years ago._


	10. I Knew You'd Like Her

**I KNEW YOU'D LIKE HER**

Chloe likes Beca but she's the daughter of her boss.

Rating K+

* * *

Chloe was watching TV in her small apartment. She was about to fall asleep when she heard her phone ring. She checked the caller ID before answering.

"Mrs. Parker, Hi!" Chloe said happily.

" _Chloe, I'm calling because I won't be home tonight. I have important matters to attend to. I know you are on your weekend off but I really need you right now. Is it okay if you can watch Alex until tomorrow morning? You can have the rest of your weekend off then."_

"Of course. Anything for Alex," Chloe beamed knowing she's going to get paid. Being a fresh college graduate who majored in arts had been very hard for her. She applied in different graphics design studios and she even tried to sell her paintings online but she got no response from both.

Being a nanny wasn't her first option. Mrs. Parker thought she was a nanny because it was the day she took her nephew and niece to the park. Mrs. Parker might've noticed her and saw how great she was with kids.

" _Can you also fetch him from school?"_

Chloe hesitated at first, "Yeah, sure."

" _Alright. Thank you,"_ And then the woman on the other line hung up.

* * *

Chloe struggled to carry Alex's bags and let out a frustrated groan as the elevator doors opened and closed every after minute. Alex took control of the buttons before she did. She threw a glare at the boy who was making silly faces on the mirror inside the elevator. When they reached their floor, Alex immediately sat down on the floor.

"Alex!" Chloe sighed in exasperation as the elevator doors opened. Alex didn't move and just watched the doors closing but the redhead held it. "Come on, Alex. You have piano lessons."

"But I don't want piano. I want the guitar," the five year old said and let out a grumpy expression. He crossed his arms and stayed on his place.

Chloe smiled when she came up with an idea, "Why don't we race to the door?"

"You're just going to let me win," Alex mumbled and reluctantly stood up.

"I'm a fast runner, buddy," Chloe smirked as she held the elevator doors.

"Not with your pants down!" Alex screamed then pulled down her pants. He sprinted towards their apartment door which was just right across the elevator. Chloe had regretted that she didn't wear a belt that day.

"What the- Alex!" Chloe groaned as she struggled to fix her pants and to carry Alex's bags. She marched towards the door and knocked. "Open this door!"

"No, not until Beca arrives!" Alex silently giggled at the other side after locking the door.

"Alex!" Chloe knocked harder but she could only hear the little boy's giggles.

"Catch my finger!" Alex slipped his hand under the door and Chloe had successfully got his finger.

"I'll let go if you promise to open this door!"

"No!"

She heard the elevator doors open and widened her eyes when she realized her current position. She was bent down and her pants were still down. She saw someone coming out of the elevator between her legs.

The brunette woman who just went out of the elevator slowly took off her headphones and averted her gaze when she saw Chloe.

Chloe slowly stood up properly and pulled her pants up. She could feel herself blushing and just wanted to vanish.

"Hi," Beca greeted her with a smile.

"I was just -" Chloe stammered that made Beca chuckle a bit.

"Having trouble with Alex?" Beca asked and helped Chloe get all the bags from the floor.

"He can be…stubborn most of the time," Chloe forced a laugh and gave way for the brunette woman who walked towards the door and crouched down then knocked on the door gently.

"Hey, Alex. It's me, Beca. Open the door, please," Beca said then looked up at the woman and smirked. Chloe just smiled back shyly.

"What's the password?" Alex asked.

Beca rolled up her sleeve in one arm and blew a raspberry. After a few seconds, Alex unlocked the door and quickly hugged Beca.

"We don't lock our friends outside, okay?" Beca said then turned to look at Chloe.

"She's your friend?" Alex frowned in confusion.

"Of course. She's my beautiful friend. I mean, awesome friend," Beca looked away from Chloe who was smiling at her lovingly. "Isn't she your friend too?"

"No."

"Come on, Alex. My friends are your friends too. Can she be your friend?"

Alex looked at Chloe and slightly smiled, "I guess so." He turned around and ran to the living room.

Beca stood up and looked at Chloe who had a smile plastered on her face. The redhead quirked her eyebrow in amusement and said, "Beautiful friend huh?"

"Awesome friend," Beca corrected her and let her in first. Chloe simply giggled and looked for Alex in the huge apartment.

* * *

"Wanna take a break, buddy?" Beca asked after noticing how bored Alex was. "And then we can play the guitar?"

Alex beamed and nodded, "Yay! But I want a cookie first." He got off the tall piano chair and ran to the kitchen where Chloe had prepared a plate of cookies.

"Beca wants three cookies and a glass of milk," Alex whispered and Chloe just nodded in amusement. She took a plate then placed three cookies and poured a glass of milk for the piano instructor. She was walking to the living room and slowed down when she heard a familiar song being played on the piano.

She stopped by the doorway and saw Beca playing the song passionately. It was an amazing piano cover of Titanium by David Guetta but it was played softer. Chloe stood by the piano and placed the plate of cookies and glass of milk on the table beside the piano.

Beca was done with the song and thanked Chloe for the snack. Chloe only smiled at her and asked, "Was that Titanium?"

"You know David Guetta?" Beca asked after taking a sip of her milk.

"That's my favorite song," Chloe sat down beside the brunette woman. "Can you play another song?"

Beca had thought of a song and hovered her fingers on the keys. She started playing Can't Feel My Face by The Weeknd. Chloe was amazed at how good it sounded. She watched Beca's fingers on the piano.

Beca was watching her. She let out a small smile as she watched the redhead. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful this girl is. It took a few seconds when Chloe's mesmerizing blue eyes met her dark blue ones. They locked eyes for a moment until Beca finishes playing the song. Their faces were dangerously close but they were interrupted by Alex.

"That's so cool Beca!" Alex cheered, "Can you teach me those songs?"

"I thought you wanted to play the guitar," Beca said in amusement.

Alex shook his head and said, "I want to play the piano just like you!"

Chloe smiled widely at the boy's enthusiasm and got off the chair so they could finish their lesson. She sat on the couch and watched them. Well, watch Beca.

After about thirty minutes, Beca told Alex that she had to leave but the boy pleaded that she should stay.

"Can you stay a little bit longer? I wanna play my toys with you." Alex pouted

Beca chuckled as she bent down so she was at eye-level with him. "You have Chloe. You can play with her. I need to go, buddy."

Alex just continued whining and that's when Chloe intervened, "You can stay for dinner if you want. We're having pizza."

Alex beamed at the good news, "PIZZAAAA!" He raised his hands in the air in excitement. Chloe looked down at him then to Beca.

"Yeah, I can stay for pizza," Beca grinned at the redhead. Chloe tried to stop herself from smiling widely.

While waiting for the pizza, Beca and Chloe played with Alex. They couldn't help but steal glances from one another.

"So if being a piano instructor is just a part time job, what else do you do for a living?" Chloe asked as she built a car out of the stack of Legos. Well, it did look like a car.

"I own a music studio," Beca answered while she focused in finishing her Lego airplane. "How about you?"

"I really don't know what I'm doing," She smiled to herself.

"I think you're building a car." Beca said and looked at her with a smile.

"It _is_ a car," Chloe said with a giggle, "I'm an artist."

"Wow, that's awesome. I'd like to see your paintings someday."

Before Chloe could say anything, they heard a knock on the door. Chloe opened it and it was the pizza delivery guy. She went back inside to get her purse but she didn't have any change. The next thing she heard was the door close and Beca came in with the pizza box in hand.

"You didn't have to-"

"It's okay. I got this," Beca gave her a sweet smile and placed the pizza on the dining table. Alex quickly ran and took a seat in front of the pizza box. He didn't bother asking for a plate and immediately took one piece. Beca took a seat beside him and Chloe sat across them.

After about an hour, Alex got ready for bed and he fell asleep after Chloe told him a bedtime story. She carefully slipped out of the room and walked further in the huge apartment looking for Beca. She wanted to get to know her more. The brunette woman was still a mystery to her.

She made her way to the kitchen when she heard a noise and saw Beca looking for food in the fridge. She was eating a banana and reached out for the juice pouch inside.

"Um," Chloe cleared her throat, "Before you take anything else, who exactly are you?"

Beca looked at her and smirked, "It's funny because I've been here all afternoon and I still hadn't gotten your name." She took a bite of the fruit.

"Beca, just answer the question," Chloe crossed her arms and wasn't amused.

"I'm Beca. Alex's stepsister," Beca reached out for a handshake. When she noticed the redhead wasn't taking it, she wiped her hands on her jeans then tried for another handshake but still no response from the other woman.

"Okay, we may not look alike and I know I don't basically live here. It's a long story and I'll make it short for you. My mom got pregnant at 18. My dad left right when I was born. She married Carl Parker a few years later. He wanted me to run his business and go to college but I don't want to. He got disappointed in me but I don't care. He's not my real father. So when I turned eighteen, I left this wonderful apartment and started living on my own. Three years later, I found out Alex was born. I visit him from time to time since then. Carl isn't always present and Mom is also busy with work and shit. Anyway, they got a divorce. I was always the one who's there for Alex."

"I'm so sorry."

Beca waved a dismissive hand, "Don't be. Well, I tried to keep the story short."

Chloe just laughed lightly, "I don't know what to say to be honest."

"So does my beautiful friend have a name?"

Chloe blushed at the compliment, "Chloe." She reached out for a handshake and Beca gladly took it. They spent all night talking and having a good time.

"This is really fun. I like you," Beca smiled brightly at Chloe but her eyes widened at the realization of what she had just said, "I mean…I like your company. I've never gotten this far in a conversation with anyone."

Chloe just chuckled lightly, "I really had fun to." She took a sip from her juice pouch and there was comfortable silence between them. She wanted to ask Beca out but she's the daughter of her boss. She's afraid that she might lose her one and only job.

"I better call it a night," Beca said and stood up from the couch, "I still have to deal with whatever's going to happen tomorrow." She took her jacket from the chair and put it on.

"I can't wait to hear more of your music," Chloe said happily.

"And you need to show me your paintings," Beca said. She went to Alex's room and kissed him on the forehead. Chloe felt her heart race at the gesture. She walked her to the door. Before Beca left, she suggested that they should exchange numbers and keep in touch.

After saying their goodnights, Chloe closed the door and sighed happily. She hoped to hang out with Beca again.

* * *

A week later…

Chloe spent the rest of her day in the bookstore. She and Beca had been texting since their last hangout which was when she last watched over Alex. She did miss her. Chloe had asked Beca out for coffee but the brunette had been very busy recently. She was able to pick a book about art and studied the cover as she walked to the next shelf. She was so immersed with the cover that she had accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, Sorry. My bad," Beca gave her a charming smile, "Or maybe I did that on purpose."

Chloe smiled brightly at the sight of the woman. She playfully rolled her eyes, "You again."

"You should really look where you're going," Beca pushed her glasses up and let out a sly smile. "You're lucky I was the one you bumped into."

"What if I said I really am lucky to bump into you in this bookstore?" Chloe smirked and they walked to the next bookshelf together.

"Then I'll take this chance to ask you to go on a date with me," Beca said and stood in front of Chloe, stopping the redhead but she only got a surprised look from her.

"Am I being too forward? Did I scare you?" Beca asked, worried.

"No. No. It's just uhh…" Chloe wanted to say yes but she had thought about their situation, "I like you but I can't date you. You're the daughter of my boss."

"You don't have to worry about it. My mom is not that kind of boss, trust me," Beca assured her and pretended to read a book.

"Okay then what will your mom say when she finds out you're dating Alex's babysitter? This is the only job I have and I can't afford to lose it."

Beca looked down and bit her bottom lip, "I understand. I'm sorry" She returned the book and slipped her hands in her pockets. She sighed deeply and forced a smile, "Anyway, I should get going. It's nice to see you, Chloe." She reached out for a handshake and Chloe awkwardly took it.

"Nice to see you too," Chloe gave her a small smile and watched Beca walk away.

Chloe let out a deep sigh and hit her head with the book she was holding. She silently groaned and had regretted what she said.

"You should've said yes," A man next to her said.

"Excuse me?" Chloe turned to look at him. He was a bit taller than her and had dark hair. He had a goofy grin and was holding a few comic books.

"It's been a while since I saw Beca look at someone that way."

"I'm sorry. But who are you?"

"I'm Jesse Swanson. Beca's one and only bestfriend," Jesse said with a friendly smile.

"And she didn't see you standing right there," Chloe pointed out.

"She told me to pretend we don't know each other. I was curious as to who's the girl that finally stole Beca Mitchell's heart. She couldn't stop talking about you."

Chloe smiled at the thought. "Look, it'd be really weird especially if things didn't work out between us. I'd probably lose my temp job."

Jesse chuckled, "No, you won't."

"How can you be so sure?" Chloe asked him but Jesse just walked past her with a smile.

"I don't know," He shrugged and walked backwards, "It's nice to finally meet you, the famous Chloe Beale."

Chloe had thought about it. She did like Beca and it felt great to know that the brunette liked her back. She was just afraid that when Mrs. Parker finds out about them, she would get fired. It's the only job she has at the moment.

That night she stared at Beca's contact details in her phone and was thinking about whether to call her or not. She sighed and decided to call her. She's praying that Beca wouldn't pick up so she could just leave a message. She wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness.

" _Changed your mind?_ " Beca asked right away. _"You know I'm not giving up."_

Chloe slightly smiled, happy that Beca was still interested, "Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

" _It's okay. I totally understand. It did break my heart but if that's what you want, it's okay with me._ "

"Really? Because I did want to go on a date with you."

" _Is this for real?"_

"Yeah."

" _Great. Does Friday night sound good to you?"_

"Friday's good."

" _Awesome. I'll see you then,"_ Beca said, happily. They talked all night until Beca fell asleep. Chloe said goodnight and she just heard a groan from the other line then hung up with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait for their date.

* * *

Two weeks later…

After putting Alex to sleep, Chloe was walking down the hallway but was immediately hugged by Beca from behind. Beca kissed the bottom of her ear. Chloe turned around then wrapped her arms around Beca's neck.

"Y'know, Alex is a heavy sleeper. Do you want to make-out on the couch?"

"Hey, you said you will behave," Chloe chided.

Beca pouted and leaned over to kiss Chloe on the lips. They met halfway and Beca couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Just when things were about to get heated, they heard footsteps coming closer.

"Chloe, I-" Mrs. Parker froze and was surprised to see how intimate the two of them were.

Chloe quickly pulled away from Beca who just pursed her lips and awkwardly looked away from her mother. "Mrs. Parker, I can explain." She stopped when she saw the older woman slowly smiling.

"About time you asked her out," Mrs. Parker looked over to her daughter and smiled. "I knew you'd like her."

Beca just shook her head in amusement and Chloe turned her head to Beca with a confused look.


	11. There's So Much Love In Between Us

**THERE'S SO MUCH LOVE IN BETWEEN US**

Based on the song I Won't Tell a Soul by Charlie Puth.

Rating: T

* * *

Chloe quietly gathered her clothes scattered across the room, careful not to wake the sleeping woman up. She put on her underwear, then her jeans and shirt. She was looking for her shoes when she heard the shuffling of bedsheets.

"I knew you're leaving at this time," Beca said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She watched Chloe walking around the room looking for her other shoe.

"I need to get home. He's probably wondering where I am," Chloe said and looked under the bed. She smiled a bit when she found her shoe.

Beca got out of bed wore her boxer shorts and tank top. "At least let me make you some waffles. Stay for a little bit." She insisted.

After putting on her shoes, Chloe walked towards Beca and kissed her on the lips. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist as she deepened the kiss. Chloe pulled away with a smile and Beca pouted that made the redhead giggle.

"That wouldn't work on me, Mitchell. But I have to admit last night was amazing." She pulled away and walked out of the room with Beca following her.

"Every night is amazing with you." They stopped by the front door and Beca watched Chloe check her things inside her purse. She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, wanting to ask her something but she was too hesitant.

Chloe is having an on and off relationship with her boyfriend that she just hasn't found the right time to break up with him. Chloe met Beca in a club when she had a huge fight with her boyfriend. Their one-night stand didn't go as planned. Chloe just ended up ranting about her situation and Beca was there to listen. One thing led to another and they actually liked each other's company. Beca had fallen in love with Chloe the moment she saw her at the club but Chloe said they were just friends relieving some stress. So the DJ decided to just go along with it even if it breaks her heart every time.

"Are you coming to the club tonight?" Beca asked and looked at her sheepishly.

"Why? Are you going to miss me?" Chloe smirked and pulled Beca's shirt to her.

"Maybe." Beca cleared her throat.

Chloe just let out a loving smile and felt her heart race. Over the time they had been hooking up, Chloe had developed feelings for Beca. She just didn't have the courage to tell her yet. "I'll stop by later tonight, okay?" She said.

"Sure." She gave her a tight smile.

Chloe took quiet steps towards Beca and held her face. The brunette's eyes met hers and Chloe leaned in to give her a passionate kiss on the lips. Beca kissed her back.

Chloe quickly left the apartment after that. Beca sat on her couch and sighed deeply as she thought about her relationship with Chloe.

* * *

"It's time to make a decision, Chloe." Stacie said and took a sip of her coffee. "You can't keep doing this to them."

"I know. I just need the right timing. Mark usually comes home tired and keeps going on and on about his day. He doesn't even ask how my day was."

Stacie frowned and shook her head in disappointment, "What a jerk. I'll always be Team Beca."

Chloe let out a breath and said, "I'll break up with him later."

* * *

"Are you really going to stay in this relationship? Beca, you know this isn't healthy. This is way worse than Natalie," Aubrey said in a frustrated tone as she watched Beca cook in her kitchen.

"Hey, Natalie was a manipulative psychopath," Beca pointed out, "We're just friends relieving some stress. That's all."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "You obviously like her."

"Look, I promised her I won't tell a soul about what's going on between us. Well, except you since you caught us making out on the couch the other day," Beca let out a chuckle when she saw the blonde cringe at the memory.

"I cannot unsee that," Aubrey said sternly. "Anyway, are you sure about this? I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Look at you. You actually care about me," Beca grinned and placed her cooked fish on two plates.

"I'm serious, do you think she feels the same way?"

Beca shrugged and let out a sad smile, "I don't know."

* * *

Chloe entered her apartment and saw Mark watching TV in the living room. She saw flowers on the table. Lilies, and they were her favorite. She took them and admired them for a moment.

"I saw these and I thought of you so I bought them," Mark said and made his way beside her then kissed her temple.

Chloe took a few steps away from him and put the flowers back on the table, "We need to talk."

"I know. I have to say something too," Mark sat down and Chloe sat across him on the dining table.

"Okay, um," He let out a breath and said, "I want to fix our relationship. I know we've drifted apart the past 3 months and I just want to make things work between us."

Chloe was shocked to hear this, "What?"

"So can you give us another shot?"

Chloe stared at him for a moment and thought about what she's going to say next.

* * *

Beca was reading her emails when she heard a knock on her door. She set her tea down and went to open it. She smiled when she saw Chloe.

"Hey! I thought you weren't coming so I-"

"I can't do this anymore," Chloe said, not making eye-contact with the brunette.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't-" Chloe took a deep breath and finally looked at her, "I don't want to see you anymore." She tried to hold back her tears.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows and tried to her best not to look hurt by what she had just heard, "Chloe, I don't understand-"

"Mark wants to give us another shot," Chloe cut her off.

"And you want that?" Beca asked and sounded a bit more pissed.

"I don't know."

Beca sighed in exasperation, "Wow." She laughed dryly and tried to stop the tears in her eyes from falling.

"What I'm about to say might not matter anymore but I'd still want you to know that…I love you. It wasn't just sex for me. For a moment I thought we had something special but now it's pretty clear to me that I'm nothing to you. These past two weeks were the happiest moments of my life and now I feel like shit. So thank you."

Beca glared at her and she was caught off guard when Chloe pulled her in for a kiss. They shared a passionate kiss and Beca took her inside her apartment then closed the door behind them.

* * *

Chloe and Beca were lying in bed, half-naked, facing each other. Beca played with Chloe's fingers and intertwined them. Chloe smiled when the brunette placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. Beca just smirked in response but it faded when she saw Chloe's face fell.

"What's on your mind?" Beca asked and moved a bit closer to her. She placed her hand that was previously holding Chloe's on her hips and ran her fingers in a soothing pattern.

Chloe looked at her intently and said, "I'm really glad I met you."

"Me too."

"Every time I'm with you, it just feels so right. I've never felt like this in so long with someone. You make me happy."

"Stay here with me," Beca looked at her in the eyes, filled with hope. But her heart slightly broke when she saw the hesitant look on Chloe's face. She nodded slowly and said, "I understand. It's just…There's so much love in between us. I can feel it and I know you feel it too but I know there's someone waiting for you so if Marvin-"

"Mark," Chloe corrected her, amused.

"-Whatever his name is wants to fix your relationship, then I say at least think about it. If that is what you really want. And whatever your decision is, you have my support. Sorry for being an ass a while ago."

Chloe let out a light laugh and tucked a strand behind her ear before resting her hand on the brunette's cheek. She didn't say anything. She just stared at her lovingly. It wasn't long before they had fallen asleep.

The next morning, Beca felt disappointed when she felt the empty space beside her. She looked around in case Chloe had left a note but there was nothing. She reached for her phone to check if the redhead had texted her. Still nothing. She sighed deeply and accepted the fact that Chloe might've left her for good. She got out of bed and took a shirt and a pair of shorts from her drawer. She went straight to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. Minutes later, she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey," Chloe greeted her with a smile.

"You look fresh."

"I left early this morning because I had to do something."

"Yeah?"

Chloe tried to stop her smile from growing bigger, "I finally broke up with Mark."

Beca widened her eyes and nodded, "That's good. Th-"

"I want you."

Beca stopped and slowly smiled at her. Chloe looked back at those dark blue eyes and continued, "I want to be with you. I liked you since the night we met. You were there to listen to me. Everything changed when you kissed me. And I love you too."

Beca pursed her lips as her smile grew bigger and stepped aside to let her in. "Breakfast?"

Chloe chuckled and entered her apartment.


End file.
